Doppelgänger
by Scardya
Summary: Un percance en un viaje en barco sacude a los príncipes de Kou, a su Magi y a los provenientes de Sindria. Tras el accidente, acaban en una isla desconocida de la que ninguno tiene buenas vibraciones. Pasarán por momentos extraños y sospechosos en los que pondrán en riesgo sus vidas, y algunas de esas vidas irán perdiéndose poco a poco hasta hacerlos enloquecer
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, tuve problemas para repartir el tiempo. Ya, ya sé, dirán: ¿está escribiendo otro fic a parte de Esclavo?  
Sí, pero es que Halloween es una fecha que me gusta mucho y quería hacer algo especial. Tenía pensado hacer un One Shot, pero me he dado cuenta a medida que he ido escribiendo que no podrá ser… porque es muy largo XD De todas formas, así al menos puedo tardarme un poco menos, porque podré separarlo por capítulos. Obviamente, no lo subiré el día de Halloween exacto porque me falta tiempo, ya ven que nada más llevo este cap… Por eso decidí subir este ahora, y lo siguiente cuando lo acabe, que si hay suerte será unos días después de Halloween. **

**Ay, yo quería ser puntual, pero bueno… Desde el punto de vista de los días 30 y 31, tendrán una parte del fic adelantada, y a otra parte atrasada XD**

 **Algo es algo (?)**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Bien, lo hizo, había conseguido invitar a los príncipes de Kou, por mandato de Ja'far, como obsequio por el reciente cese de hostilidades entre Sindria y el Imperio. Aunque a cierto pecoso se le había olvidado el diminuto detalle de que tal magi al que no soportaba también venía incluido dentro del paquete oriental. Un descuido sin demasiada importancia para opinión del rey, quien había mejorado bastante la relación de rivalidad y desprecio que anteriormente hubo. Podía decirse que ahora se llevaban dentro de lo normal, o tal vez demasiado bien por ciertos placeres en los que coincidían… Mientras el azabache no creara verdaderos problemas, todo perfecto. Además, el pequeño de cabello azul había insistido, junto con Alibaba y Morgiana, en unirse también a lo que Sinbad tenía preparado, y este no les puso ningún tipo de impedimento, mostrándose incluso contento al saber que deseaban acompañarlos a él, al oficial y a Masrur en su peculiar viaje marítimo al lado de sus invitados especiales.

Iba a darles dos semanas en una isla personal, de poco tamaño, pero muy exótica y de ambiente relajante, perfecta para él y sus cercanos. Poseía una casa privada allí, como una común, pero con mayor área y más espacio, una edificación humilde a la vez que grande. Ciertamente, los príncipes deberían acostumbrarse durante ese tiempo a convivir y a desistir del uso de mayordomos o sirvientes por el obvio motivo de que no habría nadie más que ellos en el lugar. Una idea un poco aburrida para algunos y divertida para otros. En cualquiera de los casos, deberían estar en contacto con la naturaleza de la isla continuamente. Hasta incluso el monarca planeaba y se imaginaba algunas escenas sueltas alrededor de una cálida fogata frente a la entrada, contando anécdotas variadas y aleatorias para mejorar esos lazos tan tensos que poseía con la familia Ren, y la presencia de Aladdin, junto con Alibaba y Morgiana, iba a ser un elemento importante para ello gracias a su facilidad para conectar con todos. Definitivamente, a su parecer, iba a ser una muy buena experiencia…

—¡KOUHAAAAAAAA!

O tal vez no. Se dio la vuelta, dejando de admirar el paisaje azulado del océano para centrar su atención a las personas en cubierta. Más en concreto en un joven de cabello rosa y gorro que corría con una sonrisa divertida a la vez que maléfica, portaba un librito pequeño en sus manos. Y segundos después en una señorita que parecía muy enfadada y avergonzada, de pelo más oscuro que el del otro. Por la fama que se gastaban esos dos cuando estaban en el mismo lugar deducía una posible trastada de Kouha dirigida a Kougyoku. Esa escena parecía prometedora.

–¡Oh, si te pones así de seguro es porque escondes algo! –el príncipe más joven continuaba huyendo y recorriendo todo el barco, esquivando a Alibaba, Hakuryuu y Masrur, que recién empezaban a mirar el circo que estaban montando. A Morgiana, Aladdin y Ja'far les traía sin cuidado el porqué del escándalo.

–¡No escondo nada, pero es privado! –y ella corría tras él por el mismo circuito, sorteando a las mismas personas que ahora eran obstáculos.

–¿Qué puede haber de privado en el diario de una chica? –se detuvo tras un poste de madera, carraspeó un poco y dijo con voz aguda: –Querido diario, hoy me he levantado y he fantaseado con los apuestos hombres que me he encontrado por el camino. Me he maquillado para estar siempre bella y he ido a tomar el té~ Vamos, todas sois iguales.

–¡Dámelo! –ella rodeó el mástil y estiró rápidamente el brazo para quitarle la libreta, pero el chico fue más veloz en echarse hacia atrás y empezar a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la toldilla, la parte más alta del barco. Este abrió el librito bajo una impactada mirada rosada de Kougyoku. –¡No, espe-!

–¡Por Solomón, esto es una mina! –empezó a pasar hojas con velocidad al leer que en casi todas partes hablaba del rey de Sindria y luego adoptó una pose dramática. –Oh, mi amor prohibido, Sinb- –antes de que pudiera continuar la princesa se le tiró encima con un chillido y comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo, olvidándose del objeto que había caído a un lado.

Perfecto, nadie lo estaba mirando, así que hizo como que no vio y escuchó nada. Lo admitía, era culpa suya por darle unas falsas esperanzas de mutuo interés romántico, pero nada se podía hacer, sólo esperar a que el gusto de ella por él menguara hasta regresar a un nivel normal. Habría ignorado la situación y habría vuelto a deleitarse con el paisaje si no hubiera sido por una persona a la que le veía las intenciones de alzar un poco la voz. Lo hubo deducido por el ceño fruncido que esta portaba. Que nadie se equivocara, lo había visto de reojo, no porque estuviera mirándolo cada cierto tiempo.

–¡Hey, dejad de ser memos y cerrad el pico, quiero relax! –cierto magi oscuro había sido sacado de su burbuja de tranquilidad en la hamaca provisional que había fabricado, atando a dos mástiles una de las sábanas de su camarote. El ruido de ellos revolcándose e insultándose normalmente le parecía entretenido, pero no cuando pretendía tener algún momento de paz mental y física. Estuvo a punto de conseguir dormirse, mas aquellos dos le chafaron el plan.

Para su suerte, Kougyoku sí escuchó su queja, por lo que desistió de inmovilizar a Kouha, un poco avergonzada por su repentino comportamiento. Tomó su diario, se sacudió el vestido y se dirigió a bajar al interior del casco del barco, donde se encontraban los camarotes, los baños y la cocina. Antes de pensar bajar pasó por el lado de Judal, quien había vuelto a acomodarse.

–Perdón por molestarte. –lo dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida, no quiso fastidiarle el momento relajante al Oráculo. Este sólo rodó los ojos y los cerró de nuevo con intención de volver a limpiar su cabeza de pensamientos. Sin embargo, pronto regresó a abrirlos, y no precisamente poco a poco como anteriormente. Fue un movimiento de párpados veloz y desmesurado, sus pupilas se habían contraído. Se sentó de golpe sobre la tela tensa y se quedó mirando por unos momentos el vacío. Nadie pasó por alto esa reacción, fue demasiado brusca como para no percatarse de ella. Nadie estaba seguro, pero si el azabache había dado ese brinco no sería por nada.

—¿Juda-?

—¿Aladdin? —la voz de Alibaba no sólo interrumpió a la de Kougyoku, sino que llamó la atención de todo presente. El rubio se encontraba su lado, temeroso de si debía moverle el hombro. Tal parecía que el magi más pequeño había caído en un estado similar.

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar la tensión y las preocupaciones, observando intercaladamente a ambos magos, los cuáles continuaba sin moverse, ni siquiera un mísero parpadeo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sinbad tomó la iniciativa, acercándose más al centro de cubierta, y así a los dos que se mostraban idos. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran concentrándose en sentir más que en observar, hasta podía asegurar que fueron capaces de desconectar su sentido de la vista con tal de amplificar la sensibilidad espiritual que los caracterizaba. Se percataron de ello al instante, los magis acababan de cruzar miradas, como si los dos hubieran sido conectados entre sí por unas milésimas de segundo.

—Sinbad… —Ja'far, quien había estado en todo momento cerca del rey, empezaba a ponerse algo incómodo y nervioso. Era un incentivo para que el más alto se acercara a uno de los chicos y lo sacara del trance al mismo tiempo que buscaba que le respondiera, y al que más cerca tenía era al azabache.

El monarca dio un suspiro para relajarse y caminó hasta quedar a un lado del muchacho. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando este le clavó sus ojos carmesí de una forma ligeramente violenta. Fue algo que lo sorprendió, no esperaba esa clase de mirada en un momento como aquel.

—Tú… —la voz del magi oscuro salió ronca, rasgada y grave.

—¡Tío Sinbad, aléjese! —el niño de cabello azul acabó por reaccionar, dando el grito de alarma.

Fue tarde, Judal se abalanzó desde la hamaca improvisada sobre el cuerpo del adulto, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo de cubierta y quedando él a horcajadas encima. No tardó demasiado en agarrarle las telas más cercanas al cuello y tirar de ellas hacia arriba para levantarle la cabeza. Sinbad no alcanzaba todavía a reaccionar, encontrándose completamente perdido en la agresión.

—¡¿Por qué nos has traído a este lugar?!

—¿Qu-?

No fue capaz de terminar la sílaba, pues un enorme estruendo similar a una gran bomba recién explotada comenzó a romper los tímpanos de todos en el lugar. Las miradas se levantaron hacia el cielo oscuro y negruzco, hace unos segundos de un azul claro y agradable a la vista. Luces blancas y parpadeantes amenazaban desde detrás del mar de nubes grises que se extendía infinitamente. Nadie daba crédito al repentino cambio del clima, pero había algo mucho más extraño.

—¡¿Dónde está el sol?! —Alibaba fue el primero en darse cuenta, y es que, por muy opacas que las nubes se pudieran tornar, siempre se transparentaba la luz potente del sol tras ellas, pero no era el caso en aquella situación. El astro rey había desaparecido, y con él las posibilidades de poder diferenciar dónde quedaban los cuatro puntos cardinales. Era imposible, por más que lo buscaban no había ni un miserable haz de luz. Judal apretujó más la ropa del rey y volvió a mirarlo con ira.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí ahora?! —por más que el oráculo hablaba y reclamaba, nadie entendía nada de lo que decía ni a lo que se refería, a excepción del magi más joven, pues había sentido exactamente lo mismo. La misma alerta, el mismo peligro.

—¡No sé de qué estás ha-! —de nuevo no fue capaz de acabar, la embarcación se inclinó hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que hacia delante, lo que hizo que el azabache acabara cayendo sin cuidado hacia donde se estaba torciendo el barco. El monarca lo sujetó del brazo por acto reflejo. Lamentablemente, el magi no fue el único que perdió el equilibrio. Kouha, Kougyoku, Alibaba y Ja'far también acabaron en el suelo, mientras que Morgiana, Masrur y Aladdin consiguieron agarrarse a mástiles, cuerdas o la baranda del borde de la embarcación. Nadie entendía nada. La puerta que llevaba a las escaleras para bajar al interior se abrió, dejando ver a Kouen molesto, seguido de un adormilado Koumei que recién acababa de despertarse y del par de hermanos de cabello moreno azulado, ambos confusos y alterados.

—¿Qué demonios está pasand-? —otro más en la lista de los que no conseguían terminar una frase completa. El pelirrojo más mayor, junto con los otros tres, fueron víctimas también del violento tambaleo. Buscaron aferrarse a las paredes del interior de la entrada y al marco de la puerta. Para el Primer príncipe fue una situación desprevenida. El pronóstico no daba señales de tormentas o desastres naturales para esas fechas, era demasiado raro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observó cómo sus dos hermanos más pequeños, en el suelo, se sujetaban con fuerza al mástil mayor. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pues tenían en dónde permanecer. Mas ninguno de ellos esperó que el barco se torciera mucho más. A excepción de los príncipes de Kou, el resto estaba empezando a colgar lentamente. Morgiana alcanzó a agarrar una de las cuerdas enrolladas a varios de los postes más delgados, sujetando al mismo tiempo con la mano contraria al rubio, quien a su vez tenía a Aladdin cogido con un brazo. Masrur consiguió hacer lo mismo, siendo Ja'far a quien sostenía de la muñeca. No hubo tanta suerte para Sinbad, el haberse alejado del borde, donde hubo posibilidades de hacer lo que el resto, provocó que se deslizara a toda velocidad hacia abajo por la madera encerada, todavía con Judal. No le hicieron falta más de dos segundos para saber que iban a estrellarse contra el borde de la proa, y quien iba a recibir mayores daños iba a ser el más joven, ya que él era quien estaba de espaldas a aquello. El rey lo atrajo hacia sí y rodó con él, intercambiando posiciones justo a tiempo. Su espalda chocó contra el límite, generando un sonido seco que se volvió mudo a causa de los bombardeos que parecían salir del cielo. El dolor no tardó en recorrer toda su médula espinal y comenzar a concentrarse en el centro de esta, en la parte de los riñones y en los hombros. A pesar de ello, ningún quejido salió de su boca, teniendo los dientes y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Un potente vendaval se levantó de inmediato, haciendo más difícil el mantenerse para todos. El Oráculo se aferró más a sus ropas, como si temiera ser levantado y lanzado por tan fuerte viento. Este miró hacia arriba, y no fue el único en darse cuenta de lo que se les venía encima. Su mirada carmesí se posó de nuevo sobre el otro magi, quien también se aferraba a las telas del rubio.

—¡ENANO! —llevó la voz a lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían para darse a escuchar. Lo curioso era que aun estando en una situación límite se cohibía por tener que pronunciar el nombre de pila del otro, se acostumbró demasiado a ese mote. Fue capaz de verlo, Aladdin le escuchó perfectamente y sabía lo que intentaba decirle, por lo que no hicieron falta más palabras. El azabache se deshizo del agarre del monarca al mismo tiempo que el de cabello azul lo hacía del abrazo de Alibaba. Obviamente, ambos contenedores de rey intentaron en vano volver a atrapar a los magis, estos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente en el aire.

Sin dejar pasar un solo segundos más, y antes de que fueran arrastrados por la corriente, Judal sacó la varita de su manto blanco y el más pequeño puso su bastón en posición. Un enorme borg creado por sus dos magias rodeó el barco y lo aisló del viento destructor, consiguiendo que volviera a estabilizarse ligeramente, aunque no del todo. Fue cuando el resto de personas pudieron volver a respirar, pero todavía alerta, pues la embarcación continuaba con balanceos irregulares.

—¿Qué fue eso? Todavía sigue… —Ja'far no tardó en acercarse despacio junto con Masrur a Sinbad, quien se estaba levantando con ayuda de la baranda de madera. Fuera del escudo esférico las aguas se embravecían con hambre, como si hubieran tomado vida propia y desearan tragarse a todo objeto y ser viviente.

—Es como una tormenta nocturna sin lluvia. —Kouen no tardó en dar su opinión con respecto a tal desastre natural, aún con la mano en el marco de la puerta que llevaba hacia abajo. Consiguió que su hermano y sus dos primos estuvieran más estables al meterlos dentro, pues era un pasillo de escaleras estrecho y con pasamanos en ambos lados en el que no era fácil caerse.

—¿Pero cómo? Hace apenas un minuto todo estaba despejado… —Hakuei se notaba asustada y extrañada, posando el brazo en la pared de dentro.

—Tampoco se ve el sol, no puede ser que un nulo lo tape así, es imposible. —Hakuryuu remarcó lo que el rubio dijo anteriormente sin saberlo. Todos miraban hacia arriba, más en concreto, a ambos magis que parecían estar haciendo un esfuerzo más que sobrehumano. El Primer príncipe y el rey tenían sus ojos clavados en ellos, y eran los que peor impresión tenían de la situación. Casi se les detuvo el corazón cuando los vieron dar un bajón repentino en el aire al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a abrirse una grieta en el borg. Esta se extendía más y más a medida que los jóvenes iban retrocediendo, cada vez con menos fuerza y menos magoi.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —Judal estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo era posible que una ventisca de tormenta fuera capaz de quebrar un borg creado entre dos poderosos Magos de la Creación? Cualquiera era capaz de darse cuenta, ese borg era mil veces más resistente que la propia barrera de Sindria, y aun así...

—No... podemos sólo con... ¡Ngh! —Aladdin apretó la mandíbula por el esfuerzo, intentando mantener su bastón en alto. —No hay... otra alternativa. Tenemos que... usarlo todo. —de su frente empezó a brotar una luz blanca, grabándose en su piel una estrella luminosa.  
Era una verdad, habían llegado casi a su límite en muy poco tiempo, estaban gastando muchísimo más magoi del que recibían, y sus cuerpos mortales no pagarían el precio barato. Del mismo modo, el tercer ojo del oráculo se dejó ver. Era en ese momento o nunca, nadie más podía hacer algo. Si cedían, la ventisca volcaría la embarcación en aquellas aguas desconocidas, oscuras y profundas. Era imposible saber qué clase de criaturas estarían esperando la tragedia para acercarse, comenzar a desmembrarlos a todos y engullir con furia cada trozo de carne hasta no dejar ni los restos. Tampoco estuvo en sus planes tal percance con el tiempo climático. Estaban haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de sus vidas, ninguno deseaba perder a alguno de los que se encontraban abajo, especialmente el magi oscuro, quien actualmente consideraba muy valiosos todos los lazos que pudo conseguir forjar y en los que se esforzó. Que se rompieran por la muerte de uno de ellos sería un trauma revivido.

Por unos momentos la grieta inició un retroceso, cerrándose. Mas no duró demasiado. Al chico de cabello azul le temblaban los brazos, su bastón se apagaba por momentos y las escleras de sus ojos se enrojecían. El azabache no tenía tampoco su mejor rato, igualmente temblaba y las venas de su rostro y cuerpo se transparentaban con un color oscuro, sobre todo las de alrededor de los ojos y las sienes. Respiraba entrecortado, aguantaba el aire por unos segundos y luego daba inspiraciones demasiado rápidas y cortas.

Era de esperarse, ya no podían continuar utilizando la poca pizca de magoi que les quedaba, y la grieta volvía a crecer. Aladdin lo supo, no había nada que hacer, seguir con aquello sólo los mataría. Si buscaban otra solución para salir del embrollo donde se metieron... Estaba dispuesto a eso, a dejar el borg y centrarse en soportar el desastre junto con el resto mientras pensaba en algo, obviamente con prisas, pues iban a contrarreloj antes de que todo se hundiera. Todavía no dejaba de sostener el escudo, pero pronto lo haría, y no por decisión propia. La barrera mágica se quebró entera en pedazos sin previo aviso, dejando entrar de nuevo el potente aire, que poco tardó en chocar una vez más contra el barco, aunque no sólo contra él. Disparó a ambos magis hacia abajo como si de balas de cañón se tratase. El chiquillo chocó contra la vela mayor, siendo amortiguada la velocidad, y empujando así la inclinación de la embarcación hacia el lado contrario al que se balanceaba. Acabó estrellándose contra el suelo, bastante mareado. Las exclamaciones no tardaron en darse, tanto por él como por la desagradable sorpresa de verse también estampados en la madera de cubierta una vez más por el cambio de inclinación. Fue una suerte que todos continuaran aferrados todavía a algo por seguridad. El azabache no tuvo tanta suerte. Ningún obstáculo en su camino. Cayó directamente en las peligrosas y enfurecidas aguas.

—¡JUDAL! —Kougyoku dio un grito, aterrorizada. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Kouen, pidiendo con desesperación en sus ojos que hiciera algo. —¡Hermano! —pero el pelirrojo no tenía nada seguro, ¿quién le confirmaba a él que Judal no había muerto ya? Un impacto de tal calibre contra un mar desbocado era mortal para cualquier cuerpo humano, aparte de que era obvio que el chico se había quedado sin magoi, cosa por la que cualquier golpe, aunque fuera contra el agua, podía matarlo fácilmente . Y si hubo sobrevivido a eso, tampoco podía confirmar que estaba vivo, pues los segundos pasaban y no había salido aún a intentar respirar. Si tuviera sus contenedores a mano... Lamentablemente, todos se encontraban abajo, guardados a buen recaudo en un cuarto cerrado de quienes los únicos que tenían llave eran Hakuei y Ja'far. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de pasearse por el interior del barco con tales movimientos, era demasiado peligroso soltarse en aquel momento. Y al Primer príncipe le estaba doliendo, le masacraba la mirada de su hermana menor, una que empezaba a cristalizarse. Tampoco estaba seguro ya de si el oráculo continuaba vivo, gastó casi todo su poder y posiblemente no habría podido formar una burbuja de aire para respirar. Tal vez... fuera demasiado tarde. Agachó un poco la cara, cerró los ojos con ligera angustia y negó con la cabeza. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No deseaba ver cómo las lágrimas de ella corrían en su rostro, manchando sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero era imposible.

Todos vieron la escena, algunos daban por perdido al magi oscuro con un gran dolor en el pecho, y otros se negaban todavía a que hubiera acabado de esa forma. Uno de ellos era el rey, no asimilaba ni aceptaba aún el hecho de que pudiera estar... No, simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. Se aferró con fuerza al pasamanos de cubierta para soportar el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo saltó con las piernas a un lado. Cayó en vertical al agua violenta bajo una nube de exclamaciones y gritos. Si pensaban que iba a estarse quieto mientras Judal podía estarse ahogando estaban muy equivocados. Jamás se quedaría ahí, sin hacer nada, y mirando cómo alguien que recién comenzaba a ser muy importante para él iba morir. Dejó de percibir los sonidos de sus voces en cuanto entró. Fue brutalmente empujado hacia la profundidad por los intensos movimientos de las olas en la superficie. Ahora sabía por qué Judal no pudo sacar siquiera la cabeza para respirar, por más que uno intentara subir volvía a ser arrastrado hacia abajo. Pero subir no era lo que le interesaba ahora. Miró a su alrededor. Azul y más azul, de un tono muy apagado por la falta de luz. Estaba demasiado oscuro, quién iba a decir que estaba nada más a dos metros de la superficie... Sin embargo, todo era visible, lo suficiente, y... era un mar extraño, estaba completamente vacío. Ni un sólo pez, ni una sola alga, ni un sólo fondo arenoso o de roca. Nada. Era como un universo acuático carente de todo, frío, casi negro. Mas no era eso en lo que debía centrarse. Se puso en posición de buceo y comenzó a bajar, buscando con la vista por todo el negro fondo que tenía delante. El magi no debía estar muy lejos, no dejaron pasar tanto tiempo como para que se alejara demasiado.

Continuó sumergiéndose sin importarle qué tanto se estaba alejando, la primera prioridad que tenía estaba muy clara. Buscaba y buscaba sin detenerse, hasta que sus ojos atisbaron un pequeño brillo rojo más al fondo. ¿Podía ser? Descendió de nuevo, acercándose lo más rápido que podía. Cada vez que ondulaba su cuerpo para nadar y avanzar la imagen mejoraba, había algo más grande al lado de aquel brillo. Pudo verlo claramente a los pocos segundos, ese destello era la varita del magi, y lo de al lado era el mismo. Se hundía lentamente, para su suerte. El rey avanzó hasta él, y una vez cerca lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo que continuara bajando. No se movía, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Era como si durmiera. Lo acercó a su cuerpo con la otra mano, rodeando su torso, y le soltó el brazo para coger la varita y ponérsela a sí mismo en la boca. Debía darse prisa, se le estaba acabando el aguante, necesitaba aire. Empezó a nadar hacia arriba todo lo veloz que pudo. Era una carrera en contra del tiempo, pues moverse así lo agotaba más y más rápido.

No supo cómo, pero llegó a tiempo a acercarse a la superficie. Aunque había un problema. De seguro no iba a ser capaz de atravesar esa tormenta de bravas olas, eran como una poderosa barrera que lo separaba del oxígeno del aire. Se quitó la varita de la boca. Subió en el primer intento, pero fue empujado hacia abajo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza tras el impacto. Se quedó ahí por unos momentos, aturdido y recuperando la fuerza necesaria para intentarlo de nuevo. Una vez más después de hacerlo otra vez descendió a causa del mismo empuje. Para bien, no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Lo hizo una tercera vez, buscando un hueco entre el movimiento del agua para poder asomar su cabeza y la del muchacho, para pedir gritando una cuerda. Que la lanzaran al agua y que pudiera agarrarla, que tiraran de ella y los subieran a ambos. Y lo consiguió, pudo sacar las cabezas de los dos. Alzó el brazo libre como pudo para que pudieran verlo.

—¡Una cu-! —una ola diminuta le chocó contra media cara inferior, haciéndole tragar agua y cortando su voz. Cuando esta bajó y le descubrió esa parte del rostro, tosió con fuerza. —¡Una cuerda, rápido-! —y de nuevo, otra ola más grande impactó contra él cuando tenía la boca abierta, cubriéndole del todo y regresando a sumergirle con brutalidad. El líquido inundó sus conductos respiratorios, pasando posteriormente a sus pulmones y obligándole a toser una vez más. No pudo evitarlo, fue imposible para él, y una respuesta automática de su cuerpo que no pudo controlar. En el proceso de toser bajo el agua, esta entraba en grandes cantidades por su cavidad bucal y nariz.

—¡SINBAAAAD! —Ja'far chilló desde el borde al mismo tiempo que Masrur lanzaba la tan requerida cuerda, pero nadie ahí abajo tiraba del extremo, nadie se asomaba a la superficie.

Sentía perder la fuerza, el brazo con el que sujetaba al oráculo se iba debilitando, pero nunca iba a permitirse soltarlo. Se mareaba, comenzaba a perder la visión, se le emborronaba y nublaba. La mano que sujetaba la varita ya no podía mantenerla, el objeto empezó a flotar. La escasa luz azulada se volvía cada vez más oscura, estaba volviendo a hundirse con lentitud. No era capaz de pensar, de moverse, de reaccionar, pero supo que todo iba a acabar de aquella lamentable forma cuando el color negro y el silencio bañaron su presencia.

Ninguno se atrevía a respirar, a generar un mínimo sonido. Los bombardeos del cielo era lo único que se escuchaba, mas en aquel momento era como si no existieran, nadie los oía realmente. El impacto emocional desconectó los sentidos de cada uno, pasó demasiado rápido, demasiado inesperado.

—¡No os quedéis mirando, no van a volver! ¡¿Queréis morir así también?! —la voz de Kouen activó los cerebros restantes, consiguiendo que lo miraran con temor. —¡No se puede hacer nada, centrémonos en los que seguimos aquí! —una nueva sacudida hizo saltar el barco y los obligó a poner más fuerza en sus agarres. —¡Tenemos que salir de este lugar, hay que soltar los botes de emergencia! —se volteó hacia su prima. —¡Hakuei, el baúl con los Contenedores!

Parecía imposible el tan brusco cambio, de un cielo cuan campo de guerra a uno tranquilo y melodioso. El agua en calma chocando despacio contra la arena blanca de la playa arribada por ambos botes de cinco plazas cada uno, justo para los que llegaron vivos de tan extraño suceso en alta mar. Un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba la naturaleza de aquella isla viva, la principal salvadora. Era imposible para ellos dejar de mirar, incrédulos y sin poder aceptarlo aún, el océano que ahora se les mostraba bello y atrayente, a excepción de algunos que se encontraban demasiado afectados como para levantar la mirada. Kougyoku lloraba en cantidades desmesuradas y casi en silencio, arrodillada en la arena y ocultando su rostro con las mangas de su vestido. Alibaba sostenía en brazos a Aladdin, quien había acabado perdiendo el sentido poco después de tener tan apresurada caída. Sus ojos cristalizados luchaban por no dejar caer ni una sola lágrima, la situación fue demasiado para él. Del mismo modo, Ja'far sí permitía que sus mejillas pecosas se mancharan, impotente de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar al preciado rey del país que tanto amaba. Hakuryuu tampoco estaba mejor, sentía rabia, tristeza, pensaba que era injusto. Su flequillo ocultaba parte de su cara, con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha podido pasa esto?... —el Cuarto príncipe no lo asimilaba, no le cabía en la cabeza. Nadie le dio una respuesta. —No-no lo entiendo…

—No sabíamos que iba a ocurrir… —Koumei tampoco conseguía comprenderlo. Pasó todo tan rápido.

—Hakuryuu… —Kouen se acercó y planeó posarle la mano en el hombro, pero el más joven se apartó de forma brusca. Alzó su mirada azulada y húmeda con ira.

—¡NO! ¡Nadie hizo nada productivo por intentar salvarlos, ni siquiera tú! Primero Judal, luego el rey Sinbad y después mi hermana… ¡Los hemos perdido a los tres en menos de treinta minutos! —silencio. —¡¿Tan importantes eran los Contenedores en una situación de vida o muerte?! ¡Hakuei quedó atrapada dentro del barco mientras se desmoronaba y se hundía! ¡Íbamos a perder los Contenedores de todas formas, pero no, tuviste que decirle que fuera a por ellos! —dio un par de respiraciones rápidas e intensas, ya sin poder retener más el agua salada de sus ojos. —¡Tampoco te molestaste en intentar salvar a Judal, todavía pudo estar vivo en ese momento! ¡El rey Sinbad se vio obligado a arriesgar su vida por él cuando la tormenta empeoró y no lo consiguió! ¡Él, que nada tenía que ver con el Imperio, decidió intentar salvar al Oráculo de Kou! ¡Y tú, siendo el que tiene el papel más importante de la familia no has hecho nada! ¡NADA!

—¿Insinúas que debí haber muerto yo intentando salvar inútilmente a Judal en lugar de Sinbad? —lo miraba con seriedad, tal vez demasiada. El de cabello oscuro calló, obviamente no era eso lo que quiso decir, y el pelirrojo lo sabía. —Judal ya no tenía posibilidades, y quien fuera tras él tampoco. Ya viste lo que pasó, Sinbad apenas fue capaz de sortear las olas, lo empujaban hacia el fondo continuamente. No se podía hacer nada por ninguno.

—¡¿Y mi hermana?! ¡Tú la mandaste a por los Contenedores, la enviaste a una muerte segura!

—Hakuryuu, cálmate. —el Segundo príncipe tuvo que entrometerse, no le agradaban las peleas familiares. —Él no sabía que el barco iba a empezar a partirse por dentro, ninguno lo sabíamos…

—Tuvimos suerte de que no pasara lo mismo con los botes… —comentó Kouha de brazos cruzados y sin separar la mirada del océano.

El chico del lunar volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, apretando la mandíbula. No dijo nada más. Se limpió el rostro, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su prima con intención de acompañarla y consolarla.

Kouen dio un suspiro furtivo y tocó el brazo de Koumei por unos segundos como muestra de agradecimiento por relajar un poco el ambiente que pudo haberse calentado de más. Observó a su alrededor, nadie parecía ser capaz de salir todavía del tremendo impacto de perder a tres personas preciadas tan de repente.

—Príncipe Kouen… —el nombrado se giró hacia el dueño de la voz. Ja'far lo miraba todavía con una enorme tristeza embargando su ser. —Usted tiene ahora todo el control… de la situación, ya que Sinbad ya… ya no… —cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar derramar más lágrimas, pero volvió a abrirlos con sorpresa cuando notó un peso suave sobre su hombro. El pelirrojo le había posado la mano.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —calló por un momento. —Siento mucho la pérdida, como sé que ustedes lamentan también las de la Primera princesa y nuestro Oráculo. —el oficial asintió con esfuerzo y con la cabeza gacha. Apartó la mano y regresó a mirar la masa de agua que se había llevado aquellas tres vidas. —Descansen en paz, y que la corriente del rukh los guíe. —se giró hacia Alibaba y miró al magi en sus brazos. —Adentrémonos, debemos encontrar comestibles para aprovisionarnos bien, hay que alimentar al chico pronto si no queremos que corra la misma suerte que ellos.

Suavidad, calidez. Aquello era lo que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir en una de sus mejillas, en brazos, abdomen y pies, mientras que un calor un poco más intenso era lo que notaba en sus gemelos, contramuslos, espalda y parte trasera de la cabeza. La brisa era ligera, agradable, pero levantaba como partículas que chocaban contra su piel. Le hacían cosquillas y le incomodaban al mismo tiempo. Intentó abrir los ojos, y le costó bastante hacerlo, pues sus párpados luchaban en contra de su voluntad. Veía con dificultad, un paisaje borroso que parecía tener el suelo blanco y azul y con un área verde que asomaba por la esquina de su campo visual. Pero si tenía que relacionarlo con algo, entonces lo haría con la playa de una isla, posiblemente. Levantó la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo, se sentía muy débil y no alcanzaba a recordar la razón, ni siquiera el por qué se encontraba en tal lugar, nada de nada, al menos por el momento. Su visión se aclaraba a ratos. La cabeza le comenzó a retumbar y a doler, al igual que las extremidades de su cuerpo. Aunque eso no impidió que apoyara los codos y levantara su torso de forma temblorosa. Una vez así se miró a sí mismo, reconociendo su cabello ondulado, y bastante húmedo al igual que el resto de su ropa. Sus mechones parecían haberse soltado del lazo superior de su trenza. No hubo nada fuera de lugar hasta que empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar y toser, unas muy fuertes. No pudo hacer nada más que obedecer a su cuerpo, así que tosió con intensidad. Con cada tos expulsaba pequeñas cantidades de agua, que a jurar por el regusto, era salada.

Una vez que su garganta se comenzaba a sentir seca y con menos ganas de continuar tosiendo se relajó un poco. Levantó la mirada, todavía entrecerrada y débil, pero ahora con más facilidad para observar, y escudriñó el entorno. Sí, confirmó que aquello era una playa, pero lo que lo desconcertó fue ver una mancha lila un poco más allá de donde él se encontraba. Las playas no tenían manchones morados entre la arena y el agua, ¿verdad?...

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por arrodillarse. Iría a ver qué demonios era eso aunque fuera a gatas.

Tardó lo suyo, pero ya se encontraba prácticamente cerca. Ahora que era capaz de distinguirlo un poco, parecía que lo que era de aquel color tan llamativo era como cabello. Se detuvo por unos instantes, como si necesitara dejar de moverse para pensar. Aquello no parecía un objeto, podía ver perfectamente que era un cuerpo humano, y él la única persona que conocía con tal cabello era…

—¿Sinbad? —hasta su voz sonaba débil, mas no dejó que el cansancio le ganara. Continuó acercándose hasta quedar al lado. No cabía ninguna duda de que era él, reconocería ese pelo en cualquier parte. Lo tenía de espaldas a él, tumbado de lado en la tierra húmeda. Se fijó en su estado, tenía la ropa exactamente como la suya, empapada y arrugada, y su coleta baja ya no parecía una coleta, pues también se le soltaron múltiples mechones, despeinándose y desordenándose aleatoriamente sobre la arena. —Hey… —le tomó el hombro y lo volteó, dejándolo bocarriba. Tenía que admitir que estaba asustándose muchísimo, no sabía si estaba dormido, desmayado o… —Rey idiota, despierta. —le palmeó la mejilla, haciendo sonar su palma contra la piel del rey. No obtuvo una respuesta. Intentó de nuevo, más fuerte. —Respóndeme, no me ignores, estúpido. —él tampoco estaba en las condiciones físicas apropiadas para hacer un esfuerzo mayor como lo era alzar la voz o zarandearle, por lo que decidió hacer lo más rápido y efectivo posible para asegurarse de lo que le ocurría. Agachó la cabeza y acercó su rostro al del monarca, quedando a pocos milímetros, tan escasos que prácticamente sus labios se rozaban. Aunque no era en el roce en lo que el magi se estaba concentrando, sino en si existía respiración. No la había, ni de su boca entrecerrada, ni de su nariz. No salía ni entraba aire. Sin quererlo, su torso tembló y su garganta se cerró. Se irguió para volver a agacharse de nuevo, esta vez pegando la oreja y un lado de su cabeza al pecho del adulto.

Esperó y esperó, deseando cada vez con más pánico interior que se escuchara algo similar a golpecitos, que apareciera ese "bum bum". Su mandíbula tiritó y sus ojos cansados comenzaban a escocer al no reconocer ningún tipo de sonido. En el momento en el que pensó en apartarse, oyó un par de golpecitos. Abrió los ojos un poco más, como si eso le ayudara a agudizar el oído. Una segunda vez se dieron esos ruidos. Fueron tan débiles que al inicio pareció no escuchar nada, pero ahí estaban. El hecho de que estuvieran tan silenciados no era del todo bueno, significaba que aquel corazón agotado y flojo podía detenerse en cualquier momento. Se irguió, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Estaba aturdido, no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba física y mentalmente cansado, su cuerpo apenas albergaba magoi y no tenía nada para recuperarse. Se sentía asustado por la situación, su vida finalizaría si pasaba más tiempo sin ser alimentado y sin descansar, pero tampoco podía dejar a Sinbad morir, no quería. Ni siquiera podía saber cuántos minutos le quedaban.

Después de unos segundos de estar completamente perdido, optó por la única solución que conocía en casos como aquellos. Le tapó la nariz, tomó aire y juntó bien sus labios a los del rey, presionando y asegurando que no se separaran por ningún lado. Sopló el aire tomado todo lo que pudo, y en cuanto no quedó nada, se levantó y presionó con las manos el pecho moreno, como si lo golpeara con las palmas, pero sin apartarlas nunca de la piel descubierta, pues sus prendas estaban removidas.

Repitió el proceso dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces, y aun así nunca hubo respuesta. Agotado y mareado, recuperó todo el aire que pudo, todavía sin atreverse a quitar sus manos de los pectorales del monarca. Si tan sólo se le hubiera detenido la respiración al quedar inconsciente como a él le ocurrió, el hombre no tendría sus pulmones tan inundados de agua marina, porque pudo darse cuenta de cuánta cantidad era. En cada compresión de pecho sonaba agua moverse dentro de su cuerpo tendido. Se sentía como una pluma, ligero y fácil de arrastrar por cualquier cosa, fácil de aplastar, desprotegido. A pesar de eso, presionó de nuevo una séptima vez. La última vez…

Apartó sus manos, alterado por el reciente impacto de ver el tórax del adulto subir de golpe y bajar del mismo modo para dar inicio a una tos potente y descontrolada. Este se volteó de lado inconscientemente por el esfuerzo y comenzó a expulsar grandes cantidades de agua al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer entrar aire. Su respiración, junto con la tos, estaba muy irregular. No existía un patrón que le ayudara a facilitar su sacrificio de energía. Por otro lado, Judal se tranquilizó por completo. En verdad llegó a pensar que perdería para siempre a Sinbad justo cuando mejor empezaban a tratarse. Hubiera sido un duro golpe, y tanto le afectó que se había llevado la mano al pecho.

En cuanto el rey acabó de echar todo el líquido de sus pulmones trató de recuperar la respiración habitual, cosa que le estaba costando un poco. Entreabrió los ojos y se apoyó sobre el antebrazo, estando aún de lado sobre la arena. Enfocó su mirada dorada todo lo que pudo, y fue suficiente.

—¿Judal?... —su voz salía extraña a causa de todo lo que había tragado.

—Al fin te despiertas, rey estúpido. —más bien, ambas voces se escuchaban débiles. No quería verse preocupado por él, qué vergonzoso para su orgullo.

—Creí que habíamos muerto. Cuando fui a por ti tú ya estabas...

—¿Fuiste a por mí? —bien, aquello consiguió llamarle mucho la atención, no esperó que el monarca fuera a arriesgar su vida por él alguna vez. Sabía que había sido disparado hacia el agua, y con ello deducía lo que le ocurrió, pero no supo nunca que se había ido tras él para sacarlo. Recibió una sonrisa comprensiva y dulce, una que tampoco esperó que pudiera dársela. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extraño y confuso. —Da igual... Estamos vivos y es lo que cuenta.

—Sí... —se recolocó y subió su torso con esfuerzo hasta sentarse. Se sentía mareado y tenía la percepción del espacio ligeramente alterada, pero a pesar de ello pudo ver que Judal se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, algo que también sucedía al contrario, pues el magi pensaba lo mismo sobre el hombre. Para coincidir de forma objetiva, ambos estaban al mismo nivel de palidez, los dos sin gota de fuerza. —No te ves nada bien.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—Ya, pero tu magoi...

—Sólo necesito un descanso largo y comida, y tengo hambre, así que levántate y ayúdame a buscar. —se puso en cuclillas y de ahí planeó levantarse, mas a mitad de estirar las piernas acabó con un mareo intenso, provocándole la pérdida del equilibrio y que cayera hacia delante.

Para el estado en el que se encontraba, Sinbad reaccionó bastante bien, consiguiendo sujetar al Oráculo en una especie de abrazo.

—Ayudarte no, mejor la buscaré yo. —no recibió respuesta oral, sólo un suspiro de conformidad. —Ponte detrás de mí y sujétate. —el chico obedeció con un pequeño rechiste, se sentó de piernas abiertas tras él y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El rey colocó las manos por debajo de los muslos del otro.

—Hey, a ver dónde tocas.

—Sólo voy a levantarlas. —se excusó.

Era un hecho que ambos estaban hechos polvo, débiles, agotados. Y aun así el monarca hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse con Judal a su espalda. Tan escasa era su fuerza que sus piernas le temblaban, y no tenía nada que ver con el peso del muchacho, pues era ligero. Tampoco iba a dejar que caminara o hiciera algo, estaba en una condición muy limitada al haberse esfumado casi todo el magoi de su cuerpo. Tuvieron suerte de que no comenzó a sangrar por los ojos o por los poros de su piel blanca, significaba que no había tocado aún el riesgo de muerte y que podía resistir un poco más.

—No es que me preocupe ni nada, es más por curiosidad, pero… ¿seguro que está bien que me cargues? No estás en mejor estado que yo. —se aclaró un poco la garganta, lo poco que pudo. —Digo… sería un desastre que te murieras a medio camino y conmigo encima, me tirarías al suelo al caer tú. Ya sabes, no me gusta caerme. —aparte, notaba perfectamente cómo las piernas del adulto temblaban con cada paso que daba para entrar a la vegetación de la isla.

—Está bien, eres ligero.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no tienes fuerza ni para caminar tú solo.

—Si esperamos más hasta que me recupere… tú irás empeorando.

—Si ya ni siquiera puedes hablar de seguido, estás hecho un asco, viejo. —fue completamente ignorado, por lo que apretó los labios con molestia. —Bien, como quieras. —de todas formas, él comenzaba a sentirse algo peor, por lo que decidió callarse y apoyar la mejilla sobre el hombro contrario. Se dormiría, era la mejor opción que tenía ahora para no darse cuenta del malestar.

Ninguno de los dos había recuperado del todo su capacidad para pensar con claridad, no se habían preguntado exactamente dónde estaban, ni lo que pudo haber ocurrido con el barco y con sus compañeros. No tenían todavía la suficiente agilidad mental como para preocuparse por algo que no fuera la supervivencia de ambos, y no lo hacían a propósito. De seguro que en cuanto se encontraran en un estado más estable los recuerdos los golpearían y rápidamente se pondrían a buscar una forma de salir de aquel lugar, de investigar qué pudo pasar con el resto. Pero no iba a ser en aquel momento, no. Lo primero era asegurar sus vidas, porque no estaban fuera de peligro, ninguno de los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡La tardanza, lo siento mucho! Demonios, cada vez es más difícil sacar tiempo para poder escribir… ¡Maldigo a quien inventó el trabajo de sirvienta sin paga!**

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Nadie supo cómo era que habían acabado en aquella situación. Era como una vil pesadilla que se había puesto sobre ellos sin aviso alguno. La luz escaseando entre las copas de los árboles, los últimos tonos naranjas del día se cernían sobre las hojas y se colaban entre ellas, avisando de la que, posiblemente, fuera la última hora de luminosidad en aquel entorno, aparentemente, pacífico. La espesura de la vegetación era distinta en cada zona. En donde se encontraba un claro amplio y espacioso, a los pocos metros más allá estaba plagado de grandes ramas y plantas gruesas. Era un ambiente vegetal muy irregular, pero digno de ver. Una belleza exótica de la naturaleza un poco similar a Sindria, aunque en aquel momento era imposible saber si continuaban en los territorios del rey Sinbad o si habían salido de ellos. Y cómo no, entre todos ellos fueron capaces de encontrar, no sólo un claro donde asentarse, sino un río que bajaba de un manantial de la montaña más cercana, alimentos variados, ramas y hojas de un tamaño monumental para simular pequeñas tiendas y ramas secas que sirvieran para prender. Sin duda, algunos de ellos estaban muy avanzados en el instinto de supervivencia. Pero estando justo en esa situación, lo último que debían hacer era sentarse mientras hubiera luz. Nadie iba a dejar de moverse hasta que los rayos naranjas cambiaran a ser rojos. Nunca había suficiente leña, ni suficiente agua y comida. Mejor si sobraba, pues tal momento no era como para pasar hambre. Se jugaban la vida sólo con ello.

La supervivencia no era fácil, y que encontraran todo aquello tan fácil, sin haber visto todavía a algún animal que no fuera pájaro o pez, era inquietante. Kouen desconfiaba del lugar por muy dispuesto que estuviera. Lo admitía, estaba tremendamente dolido por la tan reciente pérdida de su prima hermana, de Judal, y por qué no, de aquel idiota impulsivo que se hacía llamar rey. Tal vez su relación no fuera la mejor, tampoco muy buena, pero en el tiempo que pudieron arreglar diferencias y acceder a un tratado fue capaz de reconocer que por muy fatal que Sinbad hiciera las cosas, en su opinión, daba todo su esfuerzo, cosa que era lo que realmente valoraba más en alguien a excepción del patriotismo. Realmente, las palabras de Hakuryuu dolieron, sus acusaciones, mas no tambaleó en ningún momento, y tampoco iba a hacerlo después. Si quería guiar a quienes le acompañaban en aquella mala aventura debía mantenerse firme en todo momento y centrar su atención en los vivos, no en los ya muertos. Se lo debía a su familia y a los dos más fieles seguidores del monarca, los cuáles acababan de quedarse solos y devastados con la pérdida. Les ayudaría en lo que fuera.  
Todos se esforzaban por mantener más vivo que muerto al magi más pequeño. A las únicas personas que dejó en su recién levantado campamento fue a las dos muchachas de cabello colorado. Kougyoku conocía técnicas manuales gracias a Ka Koubun y Morgiana era perfecta para protegerlos si algo ocurría. Él era perfectamente capaz de reconocer la impresionante fuerza de un fanalis, aunque fuera una mujer joven. ¿Que si aquella niña era más fuerte, más resistente, más rápida y más habilidosa que él? Sí, lo era, pero jamás saldrían de su boca tales pensamientos, qué vergonzoso para el Príncipe Imperial, el principal heredero al trono tras la masacre del Primer Emperador y el matrimonio del Segundo.

—Hermano, ya está oscureciendo mucho... —y era que el pobre Koumei estaba agotado. Kouen se giró hacia él y luego miró al cielo sobre los huecos vacíos entre las copas verdes. Posteriormente, dirigió su vista a la cantidad de frutas de árbol y arbusto que ambos llevaban en cestas, las cuales Kougyoku y Alibaba se habían encargado de hacer en cuanto asentaron el lugar del campamento.

—Adelántate, buscaré un poco más. —no estaba satisfecho con las que ya cargaban.

—Sí... — no estaba convencido, y tampoco quería dejar a su hermano mayor sólo en aquellas circunstancias, menos si comenzaba a oscurecer, pero no podía hacer más. No se atrevió nunca a desobedecerle, y ese no iba a ser el día, así que dio la vuelta y se fue alejando hasta perderse entre el follaje de las plantas.

El pelirrojo continuó un poco más, buscando algún que otro árbol que tuviera fruto. Encontró manzanas, higos, peras, almendras y piñones. No era tanta variedad como esperaba. Sin embargo, era aceptable. No sabía si era una isla grande, pero sí que no era única. Estaba seguro de que alrededor habría numerosos islotes más, por lo que suponía que sería complicado que justo en la que se encontraban hubiera civilización. Pudieron haber acabado en otra perfectamente, pero el azar escogió en aquella. Era un poco desesperante para él tanto verde y tanta espesura, le agobiaba. No fue hasta que notó la zona más oscura que se detuvo. Hasta ahí había llegado, tenía que volver o acabaría regresando de noche. Era algo que no le convenía, no hubo encontrado animales siendo de día, pero nadie le aseguró que no habría animales nocturnos tampoco. Dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, mas a los pocos minutos se vio obligado a detenerse y a no mover ni un músculo, sintiendo su sangre acelerar. No estaba solo. Su temperatura corporal subió drásticamente y dejó de respirar mientras muy lentamente se volteaba. La vegetación sonaba y se movía, algo estaba justo detrás de él. Sus ojos rojo bermellón estaban clavados en la anomalía, no parpadeaba. Estaba fuera de su territorio, fuera de su zona de confort. Por ello, por muy increíble que pareciera, tenía miedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba tal emoción tan desagradable, y esperó que nunca tuviera que volver a sentirla, pero no pudo ser así. Las grandes hojas de vegetación aumentaron su movimiento. Lo que fuera que lo estuviera acechando... iba a salir frente a él. Y ocurrió. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus párpados se abrieron, casi dejando escapar de su garganta un sonido ahogado. Mas lo que mayor protagonismo tuvo en todo aquello fue el sonido de múltiples movimientos bruscos, y tras ellos la cesta cayendo al suelo, dejando salir rodando casi todos los frutos recogidos, marchándose en tierra.

Alibaba y Hakuryuu fueron los últimos en llegar al punto de encuentro donde todo estaba preparado, la noche se les caía encima, por no decir que ya se había cernido sobre ellos. Sentados alrededor de una pila de ramas secas y hierbas en el mismo estado, en un silencio sepulcral, fantasmagórico, y siendo Aladdin el único que estaba fuera de la situación, pues aún continuaba sin sentido. No fue hasta que Koumei habló que recobraron la compostura.

—Se está retrasando demasiado... —daba a entender que hablaba de Kouen. Le extrañaba mucho que no hubiera aparecido todavía. Pasó demasiado tiempo, y no era propio de él ser impuntual.

—¿Y-y si le ha pasado algo?... —el pequeño Kouha no podía nada más que ponerse en las peores tesituras. —No tiene djinns, ni una espada... Y contra una bestia salvaje no podría...

—No sigas, me estresa pensarlo. —respondió. Aunque era realmente fácil hacer que el pelirrojo de coleta alta se estresara con cualquier cosa. Y en ese momento, no era el único, la pobre Kougyoku no dejaba de removerse, inquieta, y con una expresión de puro dolor y preocupación.

—No penséis eso, estoy seguro de que Kouen está bien y que lo máximo que pudo pasar es que se haya enredado con el camino de vuelta. —el rubio intentó pensar con más positividad, suficientes desgracias habían ocurrido como para hundirse más por algo incierto.

—Yo... me siento culpable. —Hakuryuu interrumpió también los malos pensamientos de los hijos varones del Segundo Emperador. —Le dije cosas muy duras. En el fondo reconocía que él tenía razón, lanzarse al agua era un suicidio... Y él no podía saber que el barco iba a desmoronarse así... Sólo intentó hacer lo mejor para todos... Pero me sentí tan impotente y rabioso que le acabé culpando de que mi hermana, Judal y el rey Sinbad... —tragó saliva, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Se tapó el rostro con rapidez y lo agachó. —¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —no pudo controlarlo, las lágrimas se le estaban escapando entre los dedos. Sin quererlo, afectó también a la princesa, quien se estaba aguantando con gran esfuerzo y con un puchero arrugado las mismas ganas de llorar.

—Hakuryuu... —el ex príncipe de Balbadd le puso la mano en la espalda y la frotó en señal de apoyo, y para relajarlo.

No se estaba dando cuenta por mantener su cara oculta, pero el chico de cabello rosa estaba al borde de entrar en el mismo estado que su primo. El Segundo Príncipe no salía de su trance de preocupación, Morgiana no era capaz de liberarse de la tristeza, Masrur se había quedado atascado en una mueca completamente inexpresiva que llevaba la procesión por dentro y Ja'far... Oh, el pobre Ja'far estaba hecho polvo, destrozado, seco de tanto sollozar en cuanto vio el momento. No se declaraba el más afectado, pues Hakuryuu había perdido a su adorada hermana y al que podía ser su único amigo. Y no iba a sumarle a aquello que ahora era el príncipe Kouen quien no aparecía, y la noche llevaba presente desde hacía un rato. Todos se encontraban metidos en una tempestad de emociones dolorosas. Estaba seguro de que si Judal se encontrara ahí su fuerza y poder habrían pegado un gran incremento a causa de esa energía negativa. Nunca le gustó el magi, pero tenía la paciencia para soportarlo. A parte de que entendía que no era culpa del muchacho que su fuente de salud y magia fueran los malos sentimientos. Él no lo escogió, y no dudaba de que si hubiera podido hacerlo, no habría elegido tal cosa.

—Deberíamos prender el fuego, ya comienza a hacer frío. —opinó Alibaba, sobándose ahora los brazos. No necesitó decir más, la fanalis ya había hecho fricción con dos piedras que había cogido y las chispas no tardaron en llover sobre la leña. Dos segundos y ya comenzaba a nacer un fuego que fue creciendo con ayuda de un par de soplidos de ella. Si antes hubo un silencio, en aquel momento se hizo más profundo gracias a lo anonadados que se quedaron ante la velocidad con la que reaccionó la joven, a excepción de Masrur, quien sentía orgullo, la única buena emoción que experimentó hasta el momento.

Las llamas se alzaban hacia lo alto con decisión y fuerza, teniendo como meta iluminar y calentar a cada uno. Morgiana no necesitó que nadie le dijera nada. Se levantó, caminó hasta uno de los refugios hechos con soportes de ramas y cubiertos por hojas, cogió a Aladdin y lo cargó hasta donde todos ellos se encontraban. Lo recostó en el suelo y dejó que su regazo hiciera de apoyo para la cabeza del magi. No le venía mal a su menudo cuerpo calentarse.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó interesado el príncipe de cabello oscuro.

—Bien, mañana puede que despierte. —la pelirroja sonaba convencida, pero decidió acabar para rematar la confianza. —La señorita Kougyoku y yo conseguimos que bebiera leche de coco aun estando dormido, así no s-

—calló por completo y dejó el ambiente confuso en un abrumador silencio.

—¿... Morg-? —Alibaba fue interrumpido por un gesto que Masrur hizo con el brazo. Ambos fanalis, con sus agudos sentidos, notaron algo fuera de lo común. Los dos se negaban siquiera a mover un músculo y habían regulado su respiración al mínimo para evitar que sonara.

Las alertas se estaban disparando, pero nadie se atrevía a moverse, y la solitaria luz que el fuego les daba estando rodeados de plena oscuridad no era suficiente para calmar temores, menos en un lugar tan desconocido. El sonido se hacía cada vez más obvio, pudiendo ahora el resto escucharlo. Todos mirando un punto fijo entre los matorrales y el follaje del suelo que daban entrada a un vacío negro repleto de plantas, y posiblemente seres misteriosos. Algo se movía dentro de ese lugar, algo se estaba acercando... Algo les acechaba. A juzgar por la clase de sonidos era algo grande, pero se movía lento, sin prisa, como si supiera que estaban ahí y que no podían huir, pues ese era su territorio. Y cuando salió a la vista delante de ellos...

Se les pararon los corazones.

—¡Dios mío! —Ja'far se echó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Hermano! —y la joven princesa corrió, con nuevas lágrimas hacia el mencionado. 

Kouen acababa de devolver esperanzas con su regreso, y no sólo por haber regresado, sino porque también traía compañía. Llevaba a Judal entrelazado del brazo por si se tropezaba al caminar, aún estaba algo torpe, pero en mejor estado. Tal parecía que se había alimentado un poco, muy seguramente de las frutas que el pelirrojo llevó. Tampoco pareció importarle que se mancharan de tierra, no era muy difícil coger una y limpiarla. El magi oscuro no pudo evitar observar el sitio. Sonrió de lado y soltó una risa corta.

—Menuda fiesta habéis montado, hasta tenéis tiendas de campaña caseras y todo. ¿Por qué no me invitasteis? Después de lo que hice por vosotros, desagradecidos. —obviamente, lo decía de broma, su sonrisa divertida lo delataba aunque estuviera débil.

Nadie más fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que habló. Casi parecía un milagro. No tardó en ser ayudado por Hakuryuu y Koumei para ser separado de Kouen y llevado cerca del fuego.

—Estás algo frío, será mejor que te quites esa ropa, está mojada. —el del lunar caminó hasta un montón de grandes hojas que habían sobrado de los refugios y regresó mientras el pelirrojo de pecas ayudaba a desvestirse al oráculo. Eso sí, cubriendo lo más importante y tapándolo de otras miradas con su propio cuerpo. Las hojas iban a ponérselas como abrigo, además de que estaban tibias por el calor de la fogata.

Ellos se concentraban en el azabache, pero el resto acudía hacía el otro recién llegado, siendo Kougyoku la única con el alma partida por no saber a quién acompañar. Y era que el primer príncipe se había visto en la necesidad de traer a cuestas a Sinbad. Se agachó despacio y con la espalda adolorida, esperando a que se lo quitaran de encima. Masrur no tardó nada en cargar a su rey. Tanto él, como Ja'far y los demás ahí esperaban que estuviera en el mismo estado que Judal, pero se equivocaron. No estaba muy consciente a pesar de estar despierto. Kouen se incorporó poco a poco para no empeorar su dolor.

—Cuando lo encontré cargaba a Judal, pero se desplomó en cuanto se lo bajé. —habló mientras caminaba hacia el oráculo y se quitaba la capa negra y roja. Se la ofreció a Hakuryuu. —Cúbrele con esto, es mejor que esas hojas.

—Ven, siéntate, estarás cansado de llevarlo. —Kouha le tomó suavemente de la muñeca con ambas manos y le hizo sentarse con ellos. Eso sí, todos girados, observando lo que realmente interesaba. El de perilla trajo a dos rezagados, pero había posibilidades de que sólo uno sobreviviera, y les inquietaba aquello.

Ja'far estaba preocupado, tanto como su compañero, el rubio y las dos muchachas. El fanalis se agachó y apoyó al monarca parcialmente en el suelo, pero sosteniendo su espalda.

—Sin, ¿cómo te encuentras? —el albino necesitaba seriamente que Sinbad le contestara. Este estaba despierto, pero nadie sabía hasta qué punto.

—Está pálido... —Alibaba no se encontraba seguro de nada en aquel momento. Se tomó la libertad de posar el dorso de su manos sobre la mejilla del de cabello lila. —Y frío...

—Sinbad, respóndeme. —el oficial cada vez estaba más nervioso, tanto que le sacudió el hombro a su rey en un intento de espabilarlo un poco. No funcionó. Lo único que hizo fue que lo mirara durante dos segundos. Los ojos dorados iban de aquí a allá, entrecerrados, somnolientos y perdidos, como si no reconocieran nada. A veces giraba despacio la cabeza para poder mirar algo o a alguien, y también los cerraba por momentos. Estaba totalmente aturdido.

—Está confuso, no sabe ni con quiénes está. —Morgiana tampoco estaba muy tranquila, pero lo disimulaba bien.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —Ja'far comenzaba a alterarse a niveles nuevos para todos.

—Siento no poder saber más que lo que ya dije, cayó al minuto de que los encontrara. —aunque pareciera extraño, Kouen sonaba como arrepentido por algo.

—Hermano, ¿puedo preguntar algo? —Kougyoku, quien se encontraba con el grupo, jugueteo con los dedos, ansiosa de esperar respuesta. Continuó cuando el pelirrojo más mayor asintió. —¿Estaba frío y decía cosas aleatorias cuando lo encontraste? —de nuevo otro movimiento afirmativo. Fue entonces que la princesa se giró y se arrodillo. Miró con un poco de nerviosismo al albino. —¿Puedo? —este respondió del mismo modo que el primer príncipe hizo, y Kougyoku se movilizó. Pero antes de poder hacer nada o ponerle un dedo encima al monarca, él ya había cerrado los ojos por más de cinco segundos. El fanalis lo palmeó un poco para que reaccionara lo mínimo como estaba haciendo, pero no lo hizo. Rápidamente, la joven puso la oreja sobre la nariz de Sinbad y sus dedos índice y corazón sobre su muñeca. En cuanto se apartó casi comenzó a hiperventilar rápidamente.

—¡Kougyoku, respira! —el rubio la tomó por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarla. —Hey, cálmate. —hizo que ella tragara duro y tratara de controlarse, aunque aún se encontraba muy alterada.

—¡¿Sabes que le pasa?! —y Ja'far no se encontraba mejor que ella.

—Est- T-tiene hipotermia, hay que calentarlo rápido o...

—Entrará en fase de congelación y... —Alibaba entendió perfectamente.

—¡Masrur, al fuego! —el oficial ya no podía controlarse, odiaba cuando le ocurría. Si estaba enfriándose, lo más lógico, según él, era calentarlo lo antes posible. Inmediatamente, el fanalis acató la orden, pero...

—¡No, al fuego no! —la voz aguda de la princesa le hizo detenerse.  
—¡Ponlo cerca del fuego, ya!

—¡Señor Masrur, no lo haga!

El pobre fanalis, confundido, estaba siendo espectador de un partido de tenis, no sabía de quién seguir el consejo. Y no sólo él estaba así, el rubio, la pelirroja, Kouen, Hakuryuu, Koumei y Kouha también se encontraban en la encrucijada incluso sin estar metidos directamente. Pero en especial Judal, quien se empezó a echar la culpa desde que Sinbad cayó sin fuerzas en la jungla. Si en aquel entonces ya se sentía mal, ahora peor. ¿Cómo era posible? Normalmente no se preocupaba tanto, mas ya fue testigo de su propio comportamiento en la playa. Le costaba admitirlo... No veía al rey como un simple juguete sexual, ya no.

—Judal... ¿Estás llorando?... —la voz del príncipe de ojos azules lo sacó de sus pensamientos, siendo consciente ahora de que no veía nada. Su vista estaba borrosa como de agua. Por suerte, no llegó a derramar nada, pero sí tenía sus orbes carmesí inundados, observando sin darse cuenta un punto fijo, a la situación. Más en concreto, al que la sufría.

—No, idiota. —fingió un estornudo y aprovechó para limpiarse las "lágrimas de esfuerzo". —Sólo me he resfriado. —era mentira, pero en momentos así, cuando se encontraba con el magoi por los suelos, su cuerpo se debilitaba, por lo que las posibilidades de enfermarse con algo poco grave como un tonto resfriado eran ligeramente más altas. Se lo creerían. Y no se equivocó.

—Acércate más al fuego y cúbrete bien.

No le escuchó, estaba centrado en lo que realmente le preocupaba y mirando al grupito que se formó cerca de Sinbad nada más llegar. Por imposible que pareciera, estaba de acuerdo con el perro pecoso. Casi perdió al monarca una vez, hace relativamente poco, no iba a arriesgarse a otra, y Kougyoku no hacía más que evitar lo que, según él, era mejor para el hombre de cabello lila.

—¡Deja que lo acerque al fuego, bruja! ¡¿Quieres que se muera?! —sin quererlo, se llevó sobre él todas las miradas, y no precisamente por lo dicho, sino por cómo lo dijo. Con una voz dolida, asustada, alterada y nerviosa. No tardó mucho en hacerse el desentendido, mirar la fogata y casi cubrirse la cabeza entera con la capa. Se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, se le había rajado un poco el orgullo.

Tal parecía que esas palabras habían sacado la parte más seria de Kougyoku, una parte que Ja'far acabo cargando, pues ella lo miraba a él con mucha dureza. Casi no parecía la misma.

—¿Quieres ponerlo justo delante del fuego? Adelante, cuando su piel empiece a quemarse por el choque de temperaturas y su cuerpo a convulsionar veremos quién de los dos intentaba salvarlo y quién cargárselo. —se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado del dormido Aladdin para atenderlo, dejándolos a todos atónitos, incluido el magi, el cual había volteado a mirarla sólo por aquella forma de hablar. Tan directa y fuerte... No había ido a convencer, había ido a hacer daño. Mas según ella, era la única forma en la que de seguro aquellos dos idiotas la podían escuchar.

Silencio.

—Deberían confiar en la princesa Kougyoku. —fue lo único que Kouen dijo, convenciendo así al albino. Este tragó saliva con culpabilidad.

—Entonces ... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?... —le importaba más la vida de su rey que su amor propio y dignidad. Ella suspiró, comprendiendo la difícil posición del oficial.

—Hay que arroparlo con algo y calentarle sin estar frente al fuego. Debe estar alejado, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que le llegue calidez suave. Tres metros y medio o cuatro que lo separen de la fogata estarán bien, que no le llegue tan directo el calor… —le recolocó un poco las hojas al magi blanco. Había una gran diferencia entre lo que ella y el pecoso querían hacer. Él planeaba pegarlo lo más cerca posible al fuego y eso sería un error fatal que podía costarle la vida.

Fue entonces que Masrur pudo moverse de nuevo. Al tiempo que él se sentaba algo alejado de la fogata, el resto podía volver a su anterior sitio alrededor de esta y a respirar tranquilos, pero no demasiado. Casi parecía que habían excluido al fanalis. Cualquiera que apareciera en aquel momento pensaría que se habían molestado con él. Se quedó quieto por un momento, sintiendo el tacto frío de piel y ropas de Sinbad. Ninguno de ellos había caído, el rey también tenía su conjunto empapado, y no convenía que lo llevara puesto. Por suerte, parecía que fue el único en acabar de darse cuenta. Ja'far ya se encontraba sentado a su lado con varias de esas gigantes hojas. Con una de ellas podían cubrirlo de cuello a tobillos, pero el albino prefería enterrarlo en ellas y asegurarse de que su temperatura subía. Entre los dos se encargaron de despojarle con cuidado de todo lo que llevaba y comenzaron a rodearle con tres de las hojas por debajo de los brazos, y con otras los hombros y la espalda.

—Ha sido una suerte que el señor Kouen los encontrara. —Morgiana aún no conseguía diferenciar de si lo había soñado todo.

El Primer Príncipe negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos me encontraron a mí, yo sólo los traje.

—Es que... Después de verlos caer así... Es casi como un milagro, pensaba que-

—¿Estábamos muertos? ¿Tan débiles nos crees, Alibaboso? —Alibaba se quedó mirando a Judal por unos segundos, analizando cómo lo había llamado. El magi no leía mentes, pero era más que obvio lo que estaba pensando el otro. —Oh, vamos, no lo he dicho a mal. Es que es la única forma fácil en la que puedo recordar tu feo nombre. —iba por mal camino, al rubio ya se le estaba hinchando la vena de la sien, aunque poco le importaba. A pesar de hablar, su vista se encontraba unos metros más allá, con los tres más alejados. Los dos perros de Sindria y su dueño.

No llevaban nada que mantuviera las hojas que cubrían el cuerpo del de cabello lila en su lugar, por lo que el gran pelirrojo se encargó de sujetarlas en una especie de abrazo, uno en el que el monarca le daba la espalda y usaba, sin saberlo, al otro de respaldo. Al fin habían acabado de arroparlo con esas cosas, el oficial estaba exhausto con tanto disgusto.

—Príncipe Kouen... —Hakuryuu se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente al nombrado, quien se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los robustos troncos que, al llegar, colocaron en círculo. Dobló su cuerpo hacia delante y agachó la cabeza. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Mi insensatez no tiene perdón... —no lo admitiría, pero se sentía celoso. Al ver que el oráculo y Sinbad regresaron, y su hermana no... Aun con toda esa procesión interior, debía comportarse. No fue culpa de nadie que ocurriera, no tenía derecho a decir todas aquellas barbaridades. —Estaba... tan afectado por la pérdida que... N-no supe cómo reaccionar, qué hacer. Fui un inmaduro, un egoísta, un-

—Basta, no es necesario que sigas. —el mismo Kouen lo interrumpió, haciendo que se irguiera, dejándolo atónito y algo asustado. —Entiendo tu posición, y no te culpo. En parte tenías razón, debí haberme olvidado de los Contenedores. Ha sido un grave error que has acabado pagando tú. Yo lo siento. —ahora no era sólo el muchacho quien estaba impactado, todos, excepto el azabache que continuaba con la mirada sobre lo que le interesaba, lo estaban. —Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por haberme llevado la vida de Hakuei. —no necesitaba mirar a su primo más pequeño, y el único que le quedaba, a la cara. Sabía que sus ojos acababan de cristalizarse. Y este, sin nada más que poder decir, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar. Era muy obvio que no iba a perdonar que su hermana hubiera muerto, pero nunca dijo a quién o a qué no se lo perdonaría. Por algo fue que decidió disculparse. Que el adulto hubiera dado la vuelta a los roles no cambiaba lo que pensaba. No le respondió ni aceptó sus disculpas porque no tenía nada que perdonarle.

—Qué ambiente... —Judal no podía creer que con todos los ejemplares de idiotas que tenía delante la situación fuera tan silenciosa y seria. —¿Y el enano?

—Aquí. —Kougyoku le posó la mano al niño que dormitaba tranquilo detrás del tronco tumbado que hacía de asiento para ella y Morgiana. Con razón no lo vio. El magi oscuro alzó una ceja.

—Me esforcé tanto como él, debería estar como yo, no durmiendo así tan... tan... tan vago.

—Es un niño, déjalo que duerma. —rebatió la princesa.

—Is in niñi, díjili qui diirmi. —se burló con vocecilla aguda, acento infantil, mueca de fastidio y feminidad al mismo tiempo. Aunque no era lo que buscaba, consiguió sacar unas cuántas risas reprimidas de algunos, lo que no sentó muy bien a la de cabello rosa.

—¡Calla! —a la pobre se le habían subido los colores.

Al oráculo le importaba poco y menos que hubiera conseguido animar el ambiente, pues los dos generales de Sindria parecían mostrarse ajenos a todo apenas estando a tres metros de ellos. Les escuchaban perfectamente, y aun así su atención se posaba constantemente en Sinbad. Lo curioso era que él tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo a pesar de actuar con normalidad, no podía dejar pasar más de un minuto sin que hubiera revisado varias veces con la mirada. Lo admitía, estaba preocupado, mucho. El rey le importaba. Se defendía de su propio pensamiento argumentando mentalmente que le importaba sólo porque le daba algo que nadie más le daría: el placer del sexo sin compromiso. Pero... Muy en el fondo sabía que no era así, que aquella razón era únicamente la punta del iceberg. Había muchas más por las que ya no le deseaba mal, y se le eran tan profundas y ajenas al mismo tiempo. Era confuso para él. Miró las ropas de ambos, colgadas en un tendedero improvisado de ramas al lado de la fogata para que se secaran. Apretó con los dedos la capa de Kouen que le cubría, y tras dos segundos de indecisión, se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —Hakuryuu estaba curioso, el azabache, por lo general, solía hablar más y tener una expresión más despreocupada que la de ahora. Lo que más le extrañó fue que no contestó.

Judal caminó hacia delante, pasando por el lado de la fogata y de la princesa, quien tampoco se hizo la despistada, y se detuvo frente a Ja'far y Masrur, este último sirviendo de sofá para el monarca. El albino no escondió su latente aversión hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres? —él tampoco recibió una respuesta, al menos verbal. El magi no tardo en rodearse el cuerpo con el brazo por encima de las hojas con las que el Cuarto príncipe le había vestido al inicio y empezar a quitarse con el brazo contrario la capa que posteriormente el pelirrojo le dio. En pleno silencio, estiró aquella extremidad y la ofreció, dejando claras sus intenciones. Quería que cubrieran al de cabello lila con ella, que le dieran más calor que sólo con aquellas inútiles hojas gigantes. Al menos, a él no le hacía falta la prenda imperial llevándolas, una sola ya le cubría entero, portaba varias y no estaba tan destemplado como el otro.

Entre los que miraban para ver qué planeaba y los dos generales era más que suficiente para poder decir que todos estaban atónitos por tal acto por parte del magi. Nadie esperó nunca que hiciera algo por alguien, menos por el bienestar de esa persona. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban bondad? ¿O era interés? Ninguna respuesta era la correcta, pero el oráculo la tenía bien localizada. Era preocupación. Y por primera vez en su vida no le molestaba sentirse preocupado por alguien, al contrario. Se sentía ligeramente más completo, aunque no tranquilo, la verdad fuera dicha.

—Gracias... —el oficial agradeció, tomando la capa con algo de duda cuando pudo reaccionar. Nada tardó en cubrir todo el cuerpo de Sinbad con ella, por encima de las hojas.

Antes de darse la vuelta y volver a sentarse en su lugar vio al fanalis asentir con la cabeza. Era un gracias silencioso. Como normalmente hacía con todo, lo ignoró. Apoyó el codo en el muslo y la barbilla sobre su mano, y miró el fuego de forma aburrida. Pudo darse cuenta de un par de miradas sobre él, y de seguro se burlaban por lo que acababa de hacer. Irritado, se irguió.

—¿Qué? —era notorio que iba a enfadarse.

—Nada, nada. —casi como si el azabache lo hubiera adivinado, fue Hakuryuu quien respondió. Este tampoco estaba por la labor de hacerle enojar, por lo que cambió de tema y objetivo. —Kougyoku, ¿cómo supiste que el rey Sinbad se había enfermado?

—Hah... Bueno... —aquello la pilló un poco por sorpresa.

—Eso, yo no hubiera sido capaz de saber de manera tan exacta. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de qué tenía? —Alibaba tampoco iba a quedarse con la curiosidad.

—Pues... —la princesa se rascó la mejilla con el dedo. —Ka Koubun me enseña sobre salud y algunas enfermedades, sobre todas de las que tenemos información. La que puso enfermo al rey Sinbad la identificaron hace poco en el Imperio. Ka Koubun es un excelente médico, y como siempre está conmigo...

—Ahora entiendo. —aclaró el de cabello azulado oscuro.

—¿Y cómo le dio? ¿No sabes las causas? —pero el rubio no se dio por satisfecho.

—Claro. Ka Koubun me dijo que normalmente es por no llevar suficiente abrigo, por caer al agua y no quitarse la ropa cuando se sale o por estar mucho tiempo en un clima frío.

—Huh... Vosotros dos vinisteis con la ropa empapada, y desde que os salisteis del barco ha pasado mucho... —se dirigió a Judal, pero este no le daba importancia a lo que decía.

—¿Y? Yo estoy perfectamente en ese sentido. Lo único malo ahora es que tengo el magoi por los suelos y me hace sentir cansado, como esperarás después de intentar salvar a un puñado de inútiles. Y tampoco sirvió de mucho de mucho porque aquí falta una. —se había dado cuenta de que la princesa más mayor no estaba y no reclamaban su presencia. También por la conversación familiar que dos tuvieron antes. —Por una vez que quiero hacer algo bien, vais y uno de vosotros decide morirse. —terreno peligroso, ya tenía casi todas las miradas encima, y la gran mayoría ofendidas, no por los insultos, a eso estaban acostumbrados, sino por la poca importancia que le dio al reciente fallecimiento de Hakuei. —¿Qué? —y al parecer, no fue capaz de ver el error.

—Eres un insensible... —Kougyoku arrugó su falda de la impotencia.

—Y un pobre desgraciado que repele al resto del mundo y que luego se queja de que está solo. —tras aquellas duras palabras, el joven de la cicatriz se levantó y se marchó con rumbo a una de las tiendas de ramas gruesas y hojas gigantes.

—Más vale que cuides lo que dices, Judal. Te vas a meter en muchos problemas innecesarios por culpa de tu obsceno desinterés por la muerte de una familiar y compañera. —la mirada de Kouen era afilada, helada. Si fuera algo físico se estaría clavando en él como el acero de una espada.

—¿Perdón? ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que se haya muerto? Oh, claro que la tengo, como no pude con esa tormenta rara, tampoco protegerla. Ah, sí, entonces la culpa es mía, yo la mate. Me comía tanto la culpa que decidí suicidarme tirándome al mar. —que se notara el nivel de sarcasmo que llevaban sus palabras.

—No he dicho eso, he dicho qu-

—Soy horrible porque el puñetero viento era más fuerte que yo. Admítelo, os habríais sentido mucho mejor si yo también hubiera muerto con ella, ¿verdad?

—Judal, escúchame. Nosotros no-

—¡Es eso! ¡¿A que sí?! ¡Si tuvierais que escoger a alguien para que muera no tardaríais en señalarme! ¡No es un secreto que me queréis muerto y que sólo me dejáis porque os facilito las cosas! —se levantó, cegado de rabia, y se encaró contra el pelirrojo de perilla. —¡Recuerda bien, chivo, fui yo quien levantó tu puto imperio! ¡Eso antes ni siquiera podía llamarse imperio, no eran más que restos! ¡Sin mí, vosotros estaríais muertos! —no vio levantarse al pelirrojo, como tampoco vio sus intenciones. Este levantó el brazo con extrema velocidad y lo abofeteó. Tal potencia cargó el tortazo que volteó de lado al magi, el cual acabó cayendo al suelo.

Nadie, pero de verdad que nadie, se esperó una agresión así por parte del Primer Príncipe. Él no era de los que "castigaban" a otros a base de violencia en una discusión. Por lo general era tranquilo, pero... Tal parecía que el oráculo acababa de traspasar la línea de advertencia con él. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a hacer escuchar sus propias respiraciones. Hasta los dos generales se giraron a ver a causa del sonido que se creó cuando la palma de Kouen chocó veloz contra la mejilla del azabache. Unos asustados, otros impactados y un vacío auditivo que los bañaba.

Judal no se movió ni un mísero milímetro, teniendo todavía, desde que recibió el golpe, la mano sobre la piel maltratada de su rostro. De lado, apoyado en el suelo sobre el codo contrario, era incapaz de reconocer que había sido agredido directamente por alguien que pensó que nunca lo haría. Sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, dirigidos hacia el suelo que tenían delante, no expresaban tanto impacto como el que en realidad tenía. Había colapsado. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Por no saber, tampoco sabía si debía mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía si su corazón continuaba latiendo.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie se movía, nadie decía nada. Sólo había una mirada color rojo bermellón cargada de molestia.

—Cuando dejes de soltar la primera basura que se te pase por la cabeza decidiré si dirigirte la palabra o no. —rodeó como si nada a Judal y se metió a una de las tiendas, al igual que hizo su, ahora, único primo vivo.

En cuanto lo hizo, Kougyoku no perdió el tiempo en ponerse en pie e ir a socorrer al magi con la preocupación por las nubes. Su hermano jamás golpeó a nadie de esa forma, jamás lo vio perder los estribos. Se agachó al llegar a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?... —acercó sus manos para tocarle y que le mirara. Necesitaba observar qué tan dañino había resultado el bofetón para la frágil piel del oráculo, más en aquella situación que no disponía de magoi que le curara lo que le ocurriera. Pero antes de poder rozarlo un poco fue él quien le apartó la mano con un golpe ligero en esta. No le hizo daño, como máximo un leve picor durante unos segundos. Tal vez el dolor físico fue apenas imperceptible, pero el emocional al haber sido apartada de esa manera no.

—¡Princesa! —si no hubiera sido por el llamado urgente de Ja'far, la de cabello rosa habría arremetido también contra el azabache, sólo que verbalmente y sin ser muy dura, nada más para hacerle saber que un desprecio como ese dolía. Ella se volteó, y no fue la única. El segundo en hacerlo fue Judal, y después el resto que quedaba en torno a la fogata. El albino no necesitaba decir mucho más, al mirar en su dirección era imposible no fijarse en que Sinbad tenía violentos temblores en todo su cuerpo. Por más que Masrur lo apretaba para que cesara, la fuerza de estos movimientos no descendía.  
Kougyoku no tardó nada en volver sobre sus pasos, pero esta vez para llegar a donde ellos estaban sentados. Tantas preocupaciones en tan pocas horas... Suspiró tras analizar con una mirada al rey. No estaba despierto, no era consciente de que temblaba, era su propio cuerpo quien reaccionaba.

—No pasa nada, señor Ja'far. Eso es bueno.

—¿Bueno? —no comprendía cómo era bueno que alguien tiritara de frío.

—Sí, significa que ha recuperado la sensibilidad y que están subiendo sus grados. Creo que pronto estará bien. —vio con un poco de gracia y una diminuta sonrisa cómo el oficial cerraba los ojos en alivio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh, santo cielo... Gracias. —el agradecimiento no fue dirigido a alguien en especial.

—Si Ka Koubun estuviera aquí... —estaría muy orgulloso de ella por haber aprendido tanto con él. Su sonrisa tonta delataba que estaba ligeramente emocionada por ser capaz de ayudar. En verdad, si no hubiera sido por los conocimientos en medicina que su consejero imperial le ensañaba ella no habría podido salvar al monarca. Era así, Kougyoku le había salvado la vida al de cabello lila. ¿Qué diría él al saber que ha tenido que ser rescatado dos veces en un día por dos integrantes del Imperio Kou? No se sabía con certeza, Sinbad era una caja sorpresa, y no por sus reacciones, sino porque sus respuestas no solían variar en cuanto a actitud, pero en momentos inesperados el contexto cambiaba y sorprendía al resto.

En medio de aquello, el magi aprovechó que todos miraban hacia atrás, hacia donde atendían al rey que tan mala suerte había tenido aquel día, para levantarse e "irse". Dicho así porque realmente no fue a ningún lado, sino que se apartó del grupo y se sentó tras el tronco de un árbol cercano al fuego. Tampoco planeaba congelarse él ahora, sería estúpido que uno se salvara de entrar en estado de congelación y que otro se expusiera a ello poco después. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza. Menudo día llevaba... Alzó un poco su mano y se tocó la mejilla de forma muy suave. Se encontraba extremadamente sensible y muy caliente. Y de seguro estaría al rojo vivo. Nada más le faltaba que empezara a desprender humo. Si era sincero, le dolió más el golpe que el acto de que Kouen hubiera tenido y seguido la intención de abofetearlo. No era de esos sensibleros, le importaba poco y nada lo que pensaran de él, al menos los del Imperio, y los generales, y los tres amigos idiotas. Pero no Sinbad. De él ya no sería capaz de soportar otro batacazo más, otra mirada de aversión. Ya no. Suspiró por la nariz. Esperaría a que se marcharan a meterse a sus tiendas. Según parecía, las cuatro las habían hecho pensando en ser tres en cada una. Era perfectamente obvio que el rey iba a estar obligado a juntarse con el fanalis y el pecoso. No podía meterse con él en una y retozar un poco, para su desgracia. Por alguna razón en especial, sabía que Hakuryuu estaría en la misma que Alibaba, y que los tres hermanos pelirrojos estaban ya planeados, por lo que tenía dos opciones. Si Aladdin dormía con su Candidato y con el Cuarto Príncipe, él tendría que estar con... Un escalofrío incómodo le recorrió la médula espinal. No, no quería eso, prefería pasar la noche pegado al par de principitos tontos que a dos mujeres con instintos primitivos ocultos. Además, estaba seguro de que si el enano se despertaba entre ellas lo iba a disfrutar.

También podía esperar a que su ropa se secara por completo y ponérsela para dormir a la intemperie. Con las hojas que ya tenía suponía que no pasaría mucho frío, sobre todo si se las ponía por encima de sus prendas calientes. Además... era la opción más segura para él. Aunque a Alibaba no le importara realmente que durmiera con él, Hakuryuu no querría verlo ni en pintura y lo echaría a patadas. Y no estaba como para recibir más golpes, no en esos momentos en los que su magoi aún continuaba bajo. O eso creía. No había probado a intentar formar una gotita de agua, como mínimo. Alzó la mano e intentó ordenar que viniera a él la humedad acumulada en el aire hasta que se formara una gota sobre su dedo, pero... En aquello quedó, en un movimiento vacío. Nada aparecía. Apretó los labios y bajó el brazo, derrotado tan fácilmente. Tal parecía que necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse.

Escuchó la voz de Kouha llamarle. Vaya, hasta que se daban cuenta de que no estaba con ellos. Si lo hubieran secuestrado posiblemente ya fuera tarde, y todo porque los imbéciles no le prestaban atención. De igual forma, no iba a contestar. Prefería permanecer escondido ahí, que le dejaran en paz lo que quedaba de noche.

—No puede haberse ido, sabe que no está en condiciones. —Koumei no tragaba que Judal fuera tan idiota, menos en su estado.

—Es de Judal de quien hablamos, es capaz de irse así a cualquier lado... —pero el de cabello fucsia no cedía a la lógica. Se levantó bajo el resto de miradas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Kougyoku, confusa y algo angustiada.

—Voy a buscarlo, ¿a qué más? No sabe valerse por sí mismo sin magia. —esa dolorosa verdad... Ni siquiera la princesa lo rebatió, pues hasta ella era más fuerte y veloz que el oráculo.

—No puedes ir tú solo de noche, es peligroso. Y no tenemos los Contenedores. —el Segundo Príncipe intentaba por todos los medios verbales retenerlo.

—No soy tan débil.

—No vas a ir. —el timbre grave de Kouen, que acababa de asomarse, fue lo que congeló al muchacho, quien se giró sin decir nada hacia su hermano más mayor. —Judal ya es lo suficientemente adulto como para saber a lo que se arriesga. —pausó. —Esperaremos hasta el amanecer. Si no ha vuelto para entonces saldremos a buscarlo. —y sin decir más, se introdujo de nuevo en su tienda.

Kouha volvió a sentarse en silencio, sin saber que unos metros más allá, sentado y apoyado en el tronco del árbol, se encontraba el azabache con un cabreo monumental, mordiéndose la lengua por no ir y gritarle un par de palabras bien dichas.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tales cosas sobre él? ¡Eran privadas! Y por si fuera poco, los dos generales de Sinbad estaban presentes. ¿Podía ser la situación más humillante? Sí, podía, estando él con ellos. Ahora que volvió a acordarse del rey... Se inclinó hacia un lado y asomó la cabeza para ver al grupo. No le agradaba lo que veía, pero según la bruja era algo bueno, y era que los violentos temblores del monarca todavía no cesaban. Tragó saliva, notando su garganta ligeramente más cerrada de lo normal, y una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago. Detestaba ese nuevo sentimiento, con lo bien que vivía él sin tener preocupaciones por alguien...

—Necesito dormir...

—Príncipe Koumei, usted siempre se duerme. —comentó Morgiana con una sonrisa débil, relajando el ambiente. El mencionado soltó una risa suave.

—Cierto, pero no quita que no lo necesite. —sugirió.

—Pues yo creo que se merece dormir eso y más, con todo lo que trabaja es normal acabar cansado. —Alibaba estiró sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo de pecas se levantaba.

—¿No haréis lo mismo?

—No, nos quedaremos unos minutos más. —respondió el rubio por todos lo que quedaban. El Segundo Príncipe miró a su hermano menor, preguntando con la mirada si él le acompañaba o si se quedaba.

—¿Kouha?

—Bah... —fue lo único que respondió con terquedad, mirando al fuego con un deje de inconformidad. Se asimilaba a un niño pequeño que no había conseguido lo que quería porque su madre le dijo "no".

—Como tú quieras. Hasta mañana. —se despidió y se metió a la misma tienda que su otro hermano.

A los pocos segundos, el de cabello fucsia se levantó una segunda vez, siendo observado por los otros.

—¿Al final decidiste que sí? —Alibaba se refería a si cambió de opinión sobre irse a dormir en ese momento.

—¿Qué? No. —chasqueó la lengua. —Voy a buscar a Judal, no debe de haber ido muy le-

—¡Pero Kouen dijo-!

—Me da igual. —la seriedad con la que lo dijo dejaba ver entremedias algo de dolor y arrepentimiento, tal vez por estar desobedeciendo a su querido hermano. —Judal es mi amigo, me agrada mucho, y no voy a dejar que ande solo por ahí, de noche en un sitio feo y asqueroso que puede tener monstruos por todas partes.

Y mientras, el magi oscuro escuchaba con una sonrisa malévola. ¿Amigos ellos dos? Por supuesto, lo siguiente sería hacerlo su segundo amante. Que se notara el sarcasmo de su expresión. Le parecería divertido si se perdía intentando encontrar a alguien que no se ha perdido. Deseaba ver cuánto tiempo podía durar en ello antes de rendirse y volver.

—Idiota~... —susurró para sí mismo sin poder dejar de sonreír. Al día siguiente iba a burlarse de él como nunca lo hizo. Eso si regresaba, su imaginación ya jugaba con distintas situaciones en las que los animales de aquella isla se comían vivo al Tercer Príncipe. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse y delatar su posición. Lo vio alejarse y meterse entre el follaje de las plantas hasta que desapareció. —Menudo estúpido.

—Cielos... —el rubio se rascó la cabeza. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido posibilidades de detenerlo. —Ya es bastante tarde, y visto lo visto tenemos que recuperar las mayores energías posibles. Quién sabe lo que nos depara este lugar... —sin darse cuenta, comenzó a escudriñar el entorno. Tan oscuro, tan silencioso.

—Masrur, déjalo en el suelo, con cuidado, y ayúdame a mover nuestra tienda para acercarla a la fogata. —Ja'far se levantó y comenzó a sacar los palos del suelo. —El fuego calentará las hojas que nos cubren y el interior estará más caliente para Sinbad.

Ni siquiera dijo nada. Hizo caso a todo. Después de dejar al tembloroso rey en el suelo, vigilado por los demás, terminó de sacar todos los palos que hacían de base para la tienda y la acercaron más al fuego entre ambos. Una vez hecho la soltaron, y el fanalis clavó con fuerza de nuevo aquellos palos en la tierra.

—Vamos. —el albino retiró la hoja que hacía el papel de cortina y puerta, y entró. El gran pelirrojo volvió a tomar al monarca en brazos y fue tras el oficial.

Desde detrás de aquel tronco, el oráculo observaba cómo el resto imitaba a los generales, pero con sus respectivas tiendas. Tal parecía que iban a irse a dormir todos. Como lo pensó, las dos mujeres fueron juntas y se llevaron a Aladdin con ellas, y el ex príncipe se metió en la que Hakuryuu ingresó anteriormente. Ahí sólo faltaba él ahora. Ah, pero no, no iba a meterse con ellos. No después de la riña, no iba a caer tan bajo. A parte, no tenía gana alguna de acercarse a nadie.

Cuando vio el lugar vacío, salió de su escondite con sigilo y observó por unos momentos las llamas ardientes. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su columna, e inconscientemente, giró su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, justo entre la oscuridad de las plantas. Acababa de tener una corazonada, y no de las buenas. La inquietud le invadió el cuerpo sin avisar. Su decisión sobre si entrar o no a la tienda que le correspondía se comenzó a tambalear. Pero no cambió de opinión a pesar de ello, así de cabezota era. Caminó hacia la tienda del de cabello morado. Necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera unos segundos. Apartó lentamente la hoja hasta dejar una línea por la que poder mirar el interior y puso el ojo. Los dos generales, tumbados y dormidos, tenían a Sinbad entre ambos, suponía que para darle más calor. Le habían arropado con la capa de Kouen, la que antes les ofreció. Se pudo sentir más tranquilo, los temblores del rey parecieron cesar por completo. Con un poco de suerte, por la mañana estaría casi nuevo. Dejó caer la hoja, dejando que cerrara la tienda por sí sola, y se dirigió hacia la lumbre. Tocó su ropa, la que aún se encontraba tendida junto con la del monarca, sobre ese tendedero provisional. Estaba seca, y lo mejor de todo, cálida. No se lo pensó dos veces. Se deshizo de las hojas que cubrían su cuerpo cual vestido vegetal, las puso sobre el suelo a modo de cama y se colocó sus propias prendas con mucho gusto a causa del calor que le otorgaban. En cuanto lo hizo, se tumbó sobre sus sábanas momentáneas, justo de frente a las llamas para no tener frío. Irónicamente, de seguro se sentía mejor así que dentro de una de esas cosas que construyeron. Se estaba empezando a dormir muy fácilmente a causa de la calidez. Tal vez pasara así el resto de noches, se encontraba tan a gusto, tan calentito. No pasó más de un minuto y cayó completamente dormido.

—Este tonto... ¿Dónde está? —Kouha continuó caminando a través de la oscura vegetación, sin un atisbo claro de luz y frotándose los brazos a causa del frío. No se lo creía, con el calor que había pasado cuando fue de día... No esperó que siendo un lugar tropical, o similar, la noche fuera tan helada. Para rematar la faena, muy en el interior de su persona, comenzaba a admitir que se había perdido en plena oscuridad. No regresaba sobre sus cautelosos pasos por el hecho de no confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Se consideraba seriamente el detenerse de inmediato y gritar desde el sitio con la prevalecedora esperanza de que alguien le oiría. —Eso es... —mas al parecer, el grito tendría que esperar. Poco más adelante había podido ser capaz de ver un par de plantas, unas con una forma y tamaño que conocía bien. Reanudó su caminar, ahora más veloz, hacia ellas.

Aloe vera. Había echado tanto de menos sus propiedades suavizantes y nutritivas para la piel, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir el placer de untar esa fresca esencia natural sobre su rostro y cuerpo. Hasta creía empezar a sentir que se estaban resecando. Bien, se acercaría, rompería un par de esas gruesas hojas, las guardaría y gritaría por ayuda. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería escuchado, no se había alejado demasiado a su parecer. Todo iría de perlas, aunque no contaba con cierto factor... Se encontraba en territorio desconocido, y en un sitio así, todo podía ser hostil. Incluso aquello que le había estado acompañando desde su nacimiento...

Su sombra.

Era algo increíble, en unas horas pasaron de encontrarse en un campamento oscuro y lúgubre a uno soleado, bonito, hasta incluso agradable. La primera impresión de Kouen en cuanto salió de su tienda, recién levantado y con una imagen bastante... digna de ver, fue abrumadora, mas como era de esperarse, su expresión impasible y seria parecía no abandonarlo nunca. O casi. Con su cabello rojo, todo enmarañado y despeinado, y con sus ropas descolocadas, caminó un par de pasos. Observó en silencio bajo los rayos anaranjados del naciente sol de la mañana a Judal dormido, acurrucado sobre unas hojas y al lado de los restos de lo que fue una fogata. Sabía que iba a terminar volviendo. Se colocó las prendas en condiciones, se dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y metió la cabeza en su propia tienda, mirando ahora a Koumei en un estado similar al del magi. Tal vez más profundo. Pero a diferencia del oráculo, el Segundo Príncipe sí era útil.

—Koumei. —no necesitó nada más que su tono tranquilo, aunque potente, para despertar al otro. Este se removió, se sentó y se frotó los ojos. ¿Eso en su cabeza eran nidos de pájaros o realmente era su cabello? No importaba, fuera lo que fuera, no era de su incumbencia. Le extrañó un poco no ver a Kouha roncando al lado del otro. No iba a preocuparse de todos modos, no era raro tampoco que el muchacho de cabello fucsia madrugara de vez en cuando.

Sacó la cabeza y repitió el proceso en la tienda de al lado.

—Hakuryuu, vamos. —y ahí acababa du trabajo de despertador personal. A Kougyoku la dejaría un rato más, y el resto no eran familiares suyos, por lo que no tenía ni el deseo ni la obligación de hacerse cargo de ellos como si de su niñera se tratara.

Hubo algo que no esperó, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al verlo. ¿Cómo...? No era ni más ni menos que Ja'far, quien volvía de entre la espesa vegetación con una cesta improvisada. Una cesta con peces, para variar. ¿En qué momento salió? ¿Cómo fue posible que se marchara a pescar con tanto sigilo? Para el Primer Príncipe aquello era un problema, significaba que su mecanismo de alerta estaba estropeándose. Eso, o el albino era un maestro del sigilo. Si era lo segundo, debía cuidarse de tal individuo, aún no plantaba la confianza en los subordinados de Sinbad. Obviamente, en el mencionado menos. Lo mínimo ahora que ambos se habían visto era ser respetuoso, lo justo para no ser rebajado a maleducado.

—¿Cómo está? —ante la suave pero dura pregunta el oficial se tomó su tiempo para mirar durante dos segundos al hombre. Luego dejó la cesta en el suelo.

—Está mejor. —sabía que Kouen sólo gustaba de saber justo lo que preguntaba, ni más ni menos. Era eficaz ser directo con él.

—¿Despertó?

—Aún no.

Y ahí quedó su efímera conversación. Lo más sorprendente del momento fue que no hubo ningún tipo de tensión entre ellos, todo lo contrario. Los dos se encontraron relajados, como si no fueran necesarias la confianza y la desconfianza. Ambas no existieron. Tan complicado y al mismo tiempo tan sencillo.

Al minuto, Hakuryuu salió acompañado de Alibaba, el cual también se acabó despertando. A la vez que ellos, Morgiana también se dejó ver. Tras ella y transcurriendo poco a poco el tiempo, Masrur, Kougyoku, y por último, Aladdin. Este había recuperado gran parte de su energía, aunque... su rostro no la expresó, precisamente. Se sentía como incompleto, era algo que le incomodaba ligeramente, notaba que algo faltaba en su ser. Rápidamente lo atribuyó al magoi. Eso era lo que todavía le faltaba y que no se hubo recuperado del todo. Tenía sentido.

El Primer Príncipe lo dejó muy claro, incluidos a los generales de Sinbad. Se necesitaban todas las manos posibles, sobrevivir no iba a ser fácil. Tal vez hubieran tenido suerte el día de llegada, pero no estaban tan seguros de que continuara así. Necesitaban asentarse en una zona menos húmeda, y por lo tanto, abandonar el río que tenían cerca. Sería muy difícil encontrar otro claro con algún arroyo. Ya que Ja'far se había encargado de recoger el alimento para el resto del día, lo que harían sería justo eso, explorar y ampliar su campo de reconocimiento. Pero para ello... Antes de enviarlos a la tarea, el pelirrojo miró al magi oscuro dormitar. No, no dejaría que continuara durmiendo, él también tenía cierto deber en aquel momento.

—Judal. —lo llamó con tono firme. Este se removió un poco, soltando quejidos de molestia. —Judal. —lo intentó de nuevo.

—Nnnhggaaaagh. —sin abrir los ojos y sin despertarse se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo, con la boca abierta y las comisuras húmedas de saliva. Ni hablar del agujero negro que ahora poseía por cabello. Aquello ya no era una trenza, era una rasta áspera y enredada del tamaño y grosor de un pilar de palacio.

Kouen no se lo pensó dos veces. Se agachó, tomó un mechón de pelo azabache y tiró. —¡Aaay! —misión cumplida, oráculo despierto. Y adolorido... —¡¿Qué mier-?!

—Cállate y escucha. Nos vamos, te quedas a cargo del rey Sinbad hasta que alguien más responsable que tú regrese.

—Judal tenía la cara hecha todo un poema.

—¿A dónd-?

—Cuando volvamos lo sabrás. —sin perder más el valioso tiempo, indicó las direcciones de cada uno. —Iremos en los grupos formados para las tiendas. Aladdin, ve con Kougyoku. Koygyoku, buscarás a Kouha. —y en menos de un minuto no quedó nadie.

El magi se había quedado solo, sin respuestas claras, recién levantado, hecho unos zorros y con la expresión más épica de no saber qué estaba pasando. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró molesto. En un movimiento, sintió lo que era su propia trenza, aunque...

—¿Pero qué...? —la puso sobre su hombro y la colocó delante de su cuerpo bajo una mirada casi de puro horror. —¡La puta que me parió! —la pregunta en su mente era cómo diablos iba a arreglarse toda esa melena anudada sobre sí misma. Por aquellos momentos se olvidó completamente del monarca y pasó a desenredar con sus propias manos.

¿Tiempo? No estuvo atento a él exactamente, mas pudo ser fácil que transcurriera una hora. Sus dedos dolían y sus muñecas chascaban al girarlas. Valió la pena, consiguió desanudar todo, ligeramente más despeinado de lo normal y sin esas típicas esferas de cabello en su peinado. La forma de estas se aguantaba gracias a la magia, pero desde el día anterior la gran trenza estuvo perdiendo volumen, hasta aquel momento. Ahora no era nada más de que una larga y ondulada trenza totalmente normal. Para bien o para mal, le daba un aire menos agresivo. Metió el dorso de la mano bajo ella y de un rápido y elegante movimiento la lanzó hacia atrás. Se levantó, se sacudió y caminó hasta la tienda correspondiente a dónde Sinbad debía estar. No se asomó como hizo la noche anterior, directamente entró sin permiso de nadie. Según él, tenía permitido hacerlo, pues nunca nadie le dijo que no podía entrar. Y Kouen le encargó cuidar del rey, ¿no? Y no podía cuidarlo como debía desde fuera, ¿verdad? El muchacho siempre se las apañaba para transformar todo a su favor. Se sentó al lado del adulto y lo observó dormir por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, no estaba cómodo, así que dejó que su cuerpo se moviera solo. Llevó la mano sobre el pecho cubierto del monarca y la dejó ahí. Por increíble que pareciera, no había parecido confiar en lo que hacían ver, en que realmente Sinbad estaba fuera de peligro. Se alivió cuando pudo reconocerlo por sí mismo con aquella mano, sintiendo el suave y melódico palpitar junto con un ritmo torácico estable. Miraba con deseo oculto tras el carmesí de sus iris mientras entre sus dedos rizaba un mechón lila. Suave, muy suave. Inconscientemente, lo acercó hasta su rostro y respiró con delicadeza el aroma a lavanda. Con el pulgar de su mano contraria delineaba el mentón del rey. No era como el de Kouen, también era suave, como su largo pelo. Ni un sólo rastro de vello facial. A veces le extrañaba aquel hecho. Tal vez Sinbad no estaba predispuesto genéticamente a poseer barba, perilla o bigote. Bueno, mucho mejor para Judal, no deseaba tener que sentir vello pinchándole cada vez que quería besarlo. Subió su dedo hasta sus labios, unos levemente rosados que las horas anteriores se encontraron tan azules como los cuerpos de los propios djinns. No estaba precisamente muy alejado de aquel rostro durmiente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin uno, anhelaba el roce, como mínimo. Tan cerca, cada vez más. Sólo unos cuántos centímetros y...

Su corazón se volcó y su cuerpo saltó en el sitio, recorriéndole un duro escalofrío por sus vértebras.

Un grito que se alzó sobre lo más alto de los árboles y siendo escuchado por todo aquel en la isla. Un grito agudo. Un grito que enviaba las emociones más horripilantes jamás sentidas.

Pánico, terror.

Un sonido excesivamente desgarrador para una joven princesa.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

 **Y pues ya está, siento lo "seco" del capítulo. Las prisas, el estrés y demás no dejan que la inspiración salga como debe. En fin, recuerden que tras haber publicado este cap de Doppel el siguiente cap será de Esclavo. ¡No se lo pierdan, he!**


End file.
